


Зеркало Души

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, ретеллинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Зеркальный Спок - сволочь, хам, гад, нахал и извращенец. Смиритесь с этим. А ещё у него есть тайна... И не одна...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это миррор! Альтернативное развитие событий, нон-кон и майндфак - в ассортименте.  
> Фик написан на командный челлендж «Родденберри vs Абрамс» на «ArhivST».

Объединённая Федерация планет, Мелькот.

... О, нет!

Я знаю, что он прав, наш ушастый мистер Всезнайка, чёрт бы побрал его вместе с этой вулканской логикой. Я знаю, что другого выхода нет. Если я откажусь ...

Вулканец не станет настаивать. Через несколько томительных минут сюда придут Эрпы. Отголоски древней земной истории, которую так любит Джим. Призраки, которые считают нас своими врагами, будут стрелять. И неважно, что именно меня убьёт - кусок свинца или моя вера в его реальность. Я видел достаточно ран и смертей, чтобы детально представить свою собственную. Но я скорее умру, чем снова пройду через это ...

Я слегка вздрагиваю от сухого касания. Иллюзорный мир царапает мою щёку коготками маленьких жёлтых листиков. Да, теперь я, кажется, понимаю, что такое «оголённые нервы» ...

Ровный и спокойный голос произносит - пока не для меня - слова, которые эхом отзываются во мне:  
-Мой разум к твоему разуму ... Мои мысли к твоим мыслям ...

Я не знаю, что хуже - воспоминание о страхе или ожидание новой встречи с ним? Я ведь помню, что Спок сделал со мной. Я помню это наше слияние разумов - там, в зеркальном мире ...

_Рука, прикоснувшаяся к лицу, прожигает кожу, все попытки к отступлению блокированы - ни двинуться, ни закричать, ни закрыть глаза ... Даже сама мысль о сопротивлении наталкивается на невидимый барьер и возвращается назад, сковывая тело ..._

_Остается только смотреть в его глаза, не до сил отвести взгляд и ощущать, как эта чёрная бездна поглощает тебя. Боль пронзает зрачки и через мгновение он уже смотрит сквозь твои мысли в твой разум и пьёт твои мысли, как коктейль через соломинку, и читает тебя как раскрытую книгу, с лёгкостью перелистывая страницы твоих воспоминаний ... Это было мерзко, я постарался это забыть и вполне преуспел - воспоминание забралось в самый дальний уголок моей памяти. Теперь мне предстояло пережить это снова, и змейка выползла на свет ..._

_... Скользкое ощущение скованности - и ничего не существует, кроме взгляда этих глаз, которые препарируют тебя с насмешливым холодным любопытством:_

_\- Я знаю всё, что ты знаешь ..._

Несколько секунд - или целую вечность - зеркальный двойник Спока смотрел на мир моими глазами.

Порыв ветра заставил меня вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальность нереального Тумбстоуна. Моё путешествие в прошлое заняло, кажется, не больше секунды и осталось для всех незамеченным. Я судорожно выдохнул. Оказывается, у меня перехватило дыхание - так же, как и тогда ...

А теперь я подниму голову - только для того, чтобы встретить взгляд Спока и сказать ему «нет», пусть даже мой отказ приведёт меня к гибели.

Я поднял голову, как мне показалось, смело и решительно, провёл рукой по волосам, встретился взглядом со Споком ...

... Он узнал о моих страхах, даже не прикасаясь ко мне. И теперь его глаза смотрели на меня с бессловесной просьбой ...

_«Не бойся ... Позволь помочь тебе ...»_

... И я поверил. Моё сознание уцепилось за призрачный шанс, за крохотное несовпадение, за маленькую тайну, я открыло мне зазеркальное воспоминание.

... У Спока глаза были карими - и как я мог об этом забыть?

А его зеркальный двойник, чей взгляд потом преследовал меня в кошмарах ...

Его глаза были разного цвета: правый - тёмно-карий, почти чёрный, а левый - зелёный.

Я не понимал, что это может означать, но почему-то мне стало легче дышать.

Я чуть заметно кивнул, позволяя тонким пальцам вулканца лечь на мой висок ...

Удивительное спокойствие заполнило меня. Я словно оказался внутри сферы из светлого, прозрачного янтаря, но совершенно не чувствовал себя насекомым, попавшим в смолу. Напротив, всё стало просто и ясно. Мой разум, при помощи Спока, создал эту защиту. Теперь я могу противостоять любым призракам ...

***

Когда Кёрк, Маккой, Скотти и Спок вернулись на борт, последнее время сторонился вулканца - у него снова, впервые после визита в "зеркальный" мир, разыгралась паранойя. , Он быстро успокоился - после того, как устроил Спокой подробнейший медосмотр (особенно тщательно была проведена иридодиагностика). Убедившись, что с глазами у вулканца всё в порядке (оба - карие, и даже третье веко на месте), Маккой вздохнул с облегчением. Как бы то ни было, Спок спас ему жизнь ...


	2. Отражение

Халканский гамбит - так назвали потом то, что начиналось, как безвыходная патовая ситуация. Капитан Кёрк, Безжалостный Тиберий, как его называли. Пытается вести переговоры с непокорным правительством планеты! С ума он сошел, что ли?

... Капитан, вернувшись после первого раунда переговоров, вёл себя так, как стал совсем другим человеком. Что-то определённо произошло с группой высадки - об этом Спок догадался в первую же секунду. Слишком растерянными были взгляды, слишком неуверенные - жесты. «Подменили их там, что ли?» - небрежно бросил в офицерской столовой Чехов, даже не подозревая, насколько он близок к истине. Впрочем, надо отдать должное этому «другому» Кёрку – он довольно быстро освоился и вписался в обстановку имперского корабля.   


Поначалу Спок полагал что все эти проблемы - следствие неполадок транспортатора. Однажды такое уже случалось - капитан раздвоился. Один из Кёрков по-прежнему был безбашенным негодяем и маньяком, а вот второй ... Безвольный, хнычущий слабак, слюнтяй и тряпка, он собственной тени боялся. По счастью, им тогда хватило ума сообразить, что эта «вторая половинка» капитана - нечто жизненно необходимое. Без своего «ограничителя» Кёрк попросту умер бы. К тому же - это Спок не сказал тогда вслух - Тиберий, не знающий страха, не останавливающийся ни перед чем, не связанный узами чести и совести, был вполне способен разнести в пыль полгалактики.

Так вот, поначалу Спок полагал, что поломка транспортатора разбудила в капитане (и во всех тех, кто был с ним, тоже) слабую «половину».

На деле, как потом стало ясно, всему виной была ионная буря. Но даже она была только частью проблемы ...

Предположив, что вернувшиеся принадлежат другому миру, Спок рискнул проверить свою теорию. Он, при помощи мелдинга, «вскрыл» мозг доктора Маккоя - надо сказать, это было не очень сложно - и узнал о существовании «зеркального» мира.

После того, как Спок обрёл это знание, у него осталась только одна цель - как можно быстрее вывпроводить незваных гостей и вернуть в родной мир «своего» капитана (а также доктора, инженера и связистку). Невольные «вторженцы» тоже торопились покинуть чужую для них Вселенную. Возможно, будь у «зеркального» Кёрка чуть больше времени, он бы догадался, что «здешний» Спок ... боится их. Ибо разумная жестокость была для него понятнее неуправляемого и необъяснимого милосердия ...

... Хотя, если подумать, не так уж сильно отличались двойники из разных миров. То, что предложил «зеркальный» Кёрк, уходя ... Свергнуть капитана ... Да, Джеймс Тиберий в любом мире оставался джентльменом удачи. Он очертя голову бросался навстречу опасности. И да, «местный» Кёрк, появись у него такая возможность, не преминул бы убить своего двойника, тем более, что это убийство совершилось бы чужими руками.

Однако, «зеркальный» капитан определённо не успел разобраться во всех хитросплетениях имперской политики.

«Энтерпрайз», флагман Империи, был лакомым кусочком для многих, но капитан Кёрк оставался неуязвимым. Он предпочитал действовать наверняка. У Тиберия была безраздельная власть, четыреста верноподданных и неограниченная свобода действий.

У Императора не было даже своего лица.

_* Примерно триста лет назад Хан Сингх, тогдашний Импера... узурпатор власти, дабы отвести от себя и своих возможных наследников угрозу прямого покушения, ввёл традицию, сохранившуюся и поныне. Согласно указу Сингха, Император и его свита должны были носить одинаковые одежды и маски. Сделанные из эластичного биопластика, эти маски практически срастались с кожей. Биопластик, дальний родственник древнего ботокса, был единственным оставшимся после неудавшейся Евгенической революции «оружием коррекции». Император мог быть изуродован язвами, мог быть одноглазым или безносым - на подданных всегда смотрело юное, прекрасное и равнодушное лицо._

_Император Кириллов, свергнувший узурпатора Сингха, по достоинству оценивает свое предшественника, когда не смог опознать главаря среди полусотни мужчин, похожих между собой, как две капли воды. Новый Император поступил просто и по-своему милосердно: все, кто был во дворце - полсотни мужчин и три десятка женщин - загнали в гибернационные камеры тюремного шаттла и вышвырнули в неисследованный сектор космоса. *_

Спок очень хорошо знал эту историю, ведь именно экипаж «Энтерпрайз» однажды наткнулся с кораблём «Ботани Бэй», на борту которого много лет спали полсотни близнецов (и три десятки женщин). Одним из тех, кого разбудили исследователи с «Энтерпрайза», был Хан Нуньен Сингх.

Хан попытался взбунтоваться, захватить «Энтерпрайз» и вернуть себе трон - бывший властитель трёх четвертей Земли был не прочь стать повелителем трёх четвертей Альфа - квадранта. Но потом он прислушался к голосу разума. Ну да, добрым словом, новейшим фазером и танталовым полем можно добиться гораздо большего, чем одним только добрым словом и новейшим фазером.

Призрачным надеждам Хан предпочёл реальную выгоду. Он, его свита и «гарем» были высажены на одной из планет, предназначенных для колонизации. Разумеется, им осталось только самое необходимое для выживания.

Это было хуже, чем смерть, но только такого наказания были достойны те, кто пытался завладеть капитанским креслом «Энтерпрайз» - местом, для некоторых гораздо более желанным, нежели императорский трон. 

... Прежде чем салютовать вернувшемуся капитану, старший офицер по науке Спок медлил секунд пять. Непозволительная вольность.

Он пристально вглядывался в лица людей, материализовавшихся на платформе, и поднял руку в приветственном жесте только тогда, когда увидел в их глазах знакомый огонь холодной ярости ...

Тиберий ураганом пронёсся по кораблю, награждая тех, кто заслужил одобрение и наказывая заслуживающих порицания. Стоит заметить, что Чехов и Сулу попали в число первых - они были уже достаточно наказаны за попытку мятежа, а их безрассудная дерзость весьма удачно сочеталась с тонким стратегическим мышлением. Кроме того, рулевой и навигатор на должном уровне  (что в данном случае означало – лучше всех) выполняли свои профессиональные обязанности. Пожалуй, их никто не смог бы заменить.

Был и ещё один повод оставить нахалов в живых. Обезвредив своих врагов, Кёрк предпочитал видеть их перед собой - так он мог быть уверен, что они не нападут со спины. Во многом, именно по этой причине полукровка вулканец оставался первым помощником капитана, и горе тому, кто позволил бы себе усомниться в лояльности Спока к Империи вообще и к капитану Кёрку в частности.

... - Мистер Спок, пройдёмте со мной.

Ну, разумеется - капитан выпустил пар и теперь жаждал поближе пообщаться с тем, кто знал о случив чуть больше остальных.

Затащив Спока в своей каюту, Кёрк, наконец, сделал то, чего вулканцу так не хватало с того самого момента, как истинный капитан «Энтерпрайз» переместился в зеркальный мир.

***

Едва заметный жест - и Спок, понимающий своего капитана с полувзгляда, скидывает свою синюю форменную рубашку, оставшись только в чёрной водолазке.

Руки Тиберия порхают над плечами Спока, но пока капитан соблюдает вулканские табу и не дотрагивается до желанного тела. Лёгкими движениями ладоней, словно толкая воздух, он заставляет Спока отступить к стене. Тиберий почти прижимается к вулканцу, оставляя между ними телами исчезающее малое расстояние. Капитан практически дышит старпому в ухо. Теперь они стоят так близко, что стоит им одновременно вздохнуть, и тактильный контакт станет неизбежным. Спок задерживает дыхание, и Кёрк победно ухмыляется.

Потом Тиберий пускает в ход свой главный козырь. Внутри Спока словно взрывается невидимая глазу сверхновая, всё его тело пронзают десятки молний.

-Играете в Прометея, капитан? - хриплым шепотом, нарочито бесстрастно и небрежно интересуется Спок. Капитан от такого наглости заводится моментально, как хороший мотоцикл от пинка по стартеру. Рычит, по крайней мере, почти так же.

Тиберий прекрасно знает, что даже сильный заряд агонайзера не может лишить вулканца сознания, но никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии лишний раз применить одну из любимых «игрушек». А ещё Тиберий знает, что Спок расценивает подобное обращение с собой, как знак доверия – капитан не увеличит мощность прибора до смертельной, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Спок остаётся на его стороне.

\- Ну, - усмехается Тиберий, - Прометей сегодня - ты ...

\- А вы, капитан, стало быть, божественный орёл ... - полувопросительно заявляет Спок, подняв бровь.

Вместо ответа Кёрк снова включает агонайзер.

Вулканские техники контроля позволяют блокировать болевые ощущения. Тем не менее, чтобы доставить своего партнёру удовольствие, Спок вздрагивает всем телом и едва слышно стонет на выдохе.

Кёрк хищно облизывает губы и командует:

\- На колени.

Спок повинуется. Внезапно Тиберий хватает Спока за бороду, заставляя того поднять лицо вверх, и впивается поцелуем в оливковые губы вулканца, властно и безнаказанно, как и положено собственнику.

\- Тень, знай своё место! - торжествующе восклицает Тиберий, разорвав контакт.

Спок дрожит уже непритворно - для вулканца в капитанской каюте всё же прохладно, а тонкая водолазка не помогает согреться. Но гораздо больший дискомфорт доставляют его расплескавшиеся внутри сознания огненные брызги чужих эмоций. Термоядерная смесь страстей Тиберия - ярость, вожделение, жажда власти - способна разрушить даже броню чистой логики. Спок дрожит от этого мощного натиска и с огромным трудом восстанавливает контроль над собственным разумом.

Всё-таки, что ни говори, Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк - необычайно сильная личность.  Впрочем, другой и не стал бы капитаном Имперского флагмана.   


... Увидев, что Кёрк пытается левой рукой развязать узел своего кушака, Спок поспешно останавливает его:

\- Капитан, у нас есть другие неотложные дела ...

\- У тебя всегда находится оправдание для «не сейчас» ... Ах ты, вулканский ублюдок! - ласково говорит Тиберий и тянет старпома за бороду вверх.

Спок встаёт и отвечает цитатой:

\- Возражаю, сэр. Я не ублюдок. Мои родители официально сочетались браком по меньшей мере за десять минут до моего рождения.

Кёрк смеётся и выпускает, наконец-то, из рук многострадальную бороду Спока.

\- Ну, что там за неотложные дела?

\- Халкан, сэр, - отвечает вулканец.

Кёрк кривится. Это действительно проблема, требующая неотложного измерения.

Разумеется, Халкан можно попросту взорвать, как и планировалось. Но после необъяснимой задержки, вызванной появлением «зеркальных» двойников (о которых не должен знать никто, кроме непосредственных участников инцидента), это бы вызвало ненужные толки среди команды. А если пощадить халканцев, как задумал «зеркальный» Кёрк, ненужные вопросы возникнут у командования Звёздного Флота. А там и до Императора могут докатиться определённые слухи, не с лучшей стороны рисующие его верноподданных ...

\- У меня есть идея, - обнадёживает капитана Спок.

***

План офицера по науке был изящным, эффектным и по-вулкански эргономичным. Многоходовая комбинация, предложенная им для решения халканской проблемы, включала в себя секретное оружие, которым владел Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк.

Танталово поле - изобретение сумасшедшего учёного Саймона ван Гелдера. Он смог проникнуть на «Энтерпрайз», несмотря на все меры безопасности. Нужно было выяснить, как это ему удалось.

Спок - первый вулканец-офицер Имперского Звёздного Флота, тогда своим примером доказал, что особые ментальные техники, которыми владеет его раса, годятся не только для того, чтобы разнообразить секс.    
  
Когда Ван Гелдера всё же задержали, Спок впервые опробовал слияние разумов. В тот раз вулканец не рассчитал силу, и попросту выжег Ван Гелдеру мозг. Однако, это вторжение в чуждый разум не только открыло перед Споком блестящие карьерные перспективы, но и подарило бесценную информацию.    
  
Собственно, некоторые схемы устройства уже использовались – в клинике доктора Адамса, но Спок довёл устройство до совершенства.    
  
Наблюдение было возможно с любого расстояния. Для уничтожения или телепортации излучатель должен был находиться не далее, чем в ста метрах от объекта перемещения или жертвы (доктор Маккой не видел в этих определениях никакой разницы). При этом генератор поля мог быть практически где угодно, хоть на противоположном краю квадранта. При большем отдалении излучателя воздействие танталова поля превращалось в пытку, что было тоже небесполезно. Наконец, воздействие на разум требовало непосредственного контакта оборудования и объекта.    
  
Тиберий с удовольствием промыл бы мозги некоторым членам экипажа. Побывав на Тантале, в реабилитационной клинике, и испытав на себе экспериментальный луч нейронного подавителя, он был уверен в действенности метода. Но Кёрк понимал: даже если удастся привязать к креслу и промыть мозги всем и каждому на корабле, без ставших привычными взаимных покушений будни имперского флагмана станут чересчур пресными. Чрезмерная лояльность похвальна, но выглядит подозрительно.    
  
***    
  
… Ещё раз спускаться на планету, к советникам, капитан отказался наотрез. Отправил Спока, предупредив: «Если ты вернёшься, и я увижу, что у тебя нет бороды, я тебя, точнее, его – пристрелю!» На что Спок ответствовал: «Поскольку ионная буря закончилась, капитан, полагаю, мы можем не опасаться повторения инцидента».    
  
Спок провёл свою партию с вулканской невозмутимостью, и команда «Энтерпрайз», выполнив поручение, осталась вне подозрений.    
  
\- Приятно видеть дух, укрощённый наказанием, - сказал Спок в своей речи перед халканцами. – Но и дух, не сломленный угрозами, достоин уважения. Империя признаёт ваше право на отказ.    
  
\- Примите этот знак, - вулканец указал на полуабстрактный каменный монумент, - пусть каждый, кто захочет взять ваш дилитий, вначале увидит символ Империи. Возможно, вы когда-нибудь измените своё решение, а этот знак пока будет вашей охранной грамотой.    
  
\- Мы не изменим решение, – повторил свою позицию старейшина Халкана. Дилитий нужен вам для уничтожения себе подобных. Мы понимаем и уважаем это. Но он также нужен вам для научных исследований, а это нарушает наш древний принцип – «Разрушение превыше созидания». Тем не менее, мы благодарим вас за этот дар. Быть может, он станет залогом торговых отношений между нашими государствами в будущем…    
  
… Спок и Кёрк прекрасно знали – какими бы приборами халканцы не исследовали «монумент», они не обнаружат ничего, кроме камня. Не могли же они подумать, что камень окажется живым?    
  
Однако так оно и было. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» заключил весьма выгодную сделку с кремнийорганической формой жизни, носящей название (или имя) Хорта. Для Спока это стало вторым опытом слияния разумов – телепатический контакт был единственной возможностью объясниться с монстром.    
  
Один из спасённых потомков Матери Хорты, Нарахт, отправился в путешествие вместе с экипажем.    
  
И вот теперь именно Нарахт помог Кёрку и Споку выполнить задуманное.    
  
После завершения переговоров «Энтерпрайз» спокойно отправился дальше. Разумеется, экипаж корабля никак не мог быть виновным в том, что через каких-нибудь полтора месяца после их визита в дилитиевой шахте произошёл обвал.    
  
Само собой, этот обвал устроил хорт. Слопав весь бетон, при помощи которого его «загримировали» под монумент, он принялся за камни пещеры. Нарахт, конечно, не мог употребить в пищу ВСЕ ненужные камни («…Пудов этак пять или шесть, больше ему не съесть, он у нас ещё маленький» - цитировал по этому поводу Чехов какой-то русский стишок для детей). Но Спок предусмотрительно замуровал в бетон ещё и излучатель танталова поля. Теперь работой в шахте можно было управлять на расстоянии, не опасаясь вмешательства хозяев. Халканцы решили, что обвал – это предупреждение богов и к шахте больше не подходили.    
  
Имперцам это было только на руку. Нарахт ежедневно плотно обедал, и ещё через месяц дилитий можно было брать голыми руками (фигурально выражаясь, так как отломить сверхпрочный кристалл от друзы не смог бы, пожалуй, даже вулканец). Аккуратно задействовав танталово поле, Спок извлёк драгоценные кристаллы из шахты и перенёс их по назначению – часть в инженерный отдел, часть в научную лабораторию.    
  
Большая часть сокровищ Халкана отправилась в императорский дворец. Император, восхищённый рассказом о героизме Кёрка сотоварищи (само собой разумеется, о секретном оружии доблестный капитан умолчал), был готов и далее закрывать глаза на некоторые вольности, которые позволял себе и экипажу Тиберий.    
  
…Марлена Моро однажды осмелилась намекнуть Кёрку о том, что она знает про «зеркальный» мир. После этого разговора она таинственно исчезла. Скотти, Маккой и Ухура прекрасно поняли намёк.    
  


 


	3. Вавилонская блудница

... Когда на Вавилонскую конференцию прибыл Сарек, торговый посол Вулкана, капитан Кёрк удивился дважды.   
Первый раз - когда Сарек представлен в качестве своей супруги землянку, красивую, улыбающуюся женщину с властными манерами.   
И второй - когда понял, что эта странная чета - родители его первого помощника. Однако Спок, вопреки ожиданиям капитана, отчего-то избегал общения с родителями.   
\- Не могу представить, миссис Сарек, как это Вы решились на столь ... хм ... необычное замужество? - галантно завёл светскую беседу Кёрк  
\- Это было логичное политическое решение, взаимовыгодное для обеих сторон, - ни в интонациях, ни в выражении лица посла невозможно было уловить ни малейшей тени эмоций. Как и положено дипломату и уроженцу Вулкана, Сарек скрывал их. Но Кёрк, долгое время прослуживший вместе с сыном Сарека, всё же уловил нечто необычное в интонациях посла - раздражение.   
\- Сарек принадлежит к древнему роду, даже более древнему и благородному, чем мой ... - Аманда улыбалась протокольной улыбкой, но ее голос оставался таким же холодным, как голос ее вулканского супруга.   
\- Наш клан возглавляет Т'Пау, матриарх Вулкана, - подтвердил Сарек.   
\- Та самая, что отказалась от места в свите Императора? - уважительно вопросил Кёрк.  
\- Совершенно верно, капитан, - сказал Сарек. - Если бы я не заручился ее поддержкой, вряд ли бы я смог заключить столь выгодный для всех союз.   
\- Идём, муж, - произнесла Аманда певучим голосом.- Тебя ждут дела.   
Вулканец протянул жене руку с двумя вытянутыми пальцами - указательным и средним. Аманда коснулась их своими пальчиками, и удивительная супружеская чета важно проследовала к столу андорианских гостей.

***    
  
\- Леди Аманда произвела на меня сильное впечатление ... С ее железной хваткой она может многого достичь, даже на Вулкане. - сказал Кёрк.    
Спок кивнул.    
\- Благодаря имперской поддержке позиции леди Аманды такова, что она может стать одной из Доверенных Собеседниц матриарха.    
\- Ты хочешь сказать, Спок, что она станет чем-то вроде фрейлины при Т'Пау? - ухмыльнулся Маккой    
\- Не совсем так, доктор. Фактически, этот титул означает одно - та Доверенная Собеседница, которая будет рядом с Т'Пау в момент ее смерти, примет на себя все обязанности вулканского матриарха.    
\- Это было бы весьма ... удобно для Империи - Кёрк, очевидно, уже прикидывал все права и способы добиться того, чтобы именно Аманда стала преемницей Т'Пау.    
\- Безусловно, - ответил Спок.    
  
***    
  
\- Рада видеть тебя, Спок.    
\- Долгой жизни и процветания тебе, Т'Саи * (* уважаемая - вулк.) Аманда, - Спок почтительно опустился на одно колено.    
\- Встань, - сказала Аманда нервно.    
\- Разве не так должен говорить слуга со своей госпожой?    
\- Возможно. Но сын со своей матерью может говорить на равных. Встань, сын.    
Спок послушно встал и продолжил:    
\- Вернее всего, если я стану относиться к вам со всей почтительностью, какой офицер флагмана Империи может проявлять к возможному регенту вассального государства.    
Аманда смущённо потупилась:    
\- О, ты уже знаешь? .. Это пока всего лишь слухи, Спок.    
\- Уверен, что вы и мой отец употребите все свои силы и возможности, чтобы эта весть перестала быть слухом ...    
\- Спок, перестань разговаривать со мной таким официальным тоном! Это, в конце концов, невежливо. Я ведь твоя мать, неужели ты даже не позволишь мне обнять себя?    
\- Вы прибыли сюда по делу, а не ради личные интересы. О себе я могу сказать то же самое. Вы окажете мне великую честь, если соблаговолите даже просто беседовать со мною. Но прошу Вас - после конференции.    
Аманда умоляюще посмотрела на Спока, но он сохранял чопорную холодность. Наконец, женщина отвела взгляд, вздохнула, и царственным жестом разрешила Споку идти.    
  
... Когда зал, наконец, опустел, Сарек смог подойти к своему сыну без свидетелей.    
\- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне, сын?    
\- Я не обязан с тобой разговаривать, - мрачно ответил Спок. - Я твой сын, это правда, но я не твоя собственность!    
\- О, да, как я мог забыть ... Ты всецело принадлежишь Империи и своему капитану ...    
\- Ты знаешь об этом лучше, чем кто-либо. Меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я пойти в Академию Звёздного флот а. Ты просто продал меня Империи!    
\- Однако в результате всё сложилось наилучшим образом. В личном кабинете ...    
\- Лицемер, - устало сказал Спок. - Не пытайся сделать вид, что ты именно этого и добивался.    
\- А чем ты, собственно, недоволен? Ты достиг высокого звания, славы, почёта и наград.    
Спок рывком дёрнул левый рукав, обнажая руку по локоть.    
\- Вот, - произнёс он с холодной яростью, - награда, я я получил от Империи.    
Чуть выше запястья, со стороны ладони, на руке Спока красотая эмблема Империи - планета, пронзённая кинжалом. Это было не просто рисунок - тончайшие детали были впаяны в плоть вместе с клеймом, позволяя себе не только контролировать местонахождение печати, но и в любой момент послать смертельный импульс в мозг. Империи нужна была покорность ...    
  
***    
_Несколькими годами ранее_     
  
... Лучезарно улыбаясь, в капитанскую каюту вошёл Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк. Он только что стал его новым владельцем, на его рубашке еще не высохли следы крови убитого капитана Пайка.    
Тиберий вразвалочку подошёл к одной из стенных панелей, где стоял прикованным полуобнажённый мужчина.    
\- Кто это здесь у нас? - произнёс Кёрк, изобразив удивление. - О, знаменитый остроухий цепной пёс Пайка! Вулканская сторожевая?    
Кёрк по-хозяйски похлопал пленника по выступающим рёбрам. Вулканец остался недвижим, не дрогнув и мускулом.    
\- Капитан Пайк очень уж буквально трактовал понятие «привязанность», тебе не кажется? - иронически спросил Тиберий.    
Вулканец не удостоил его ответом и продолжал смотреть сквозь человека ничего не выражающим взглядом.    
В каюту вломился второй захватчик, невысокий мужчина с голубыми глазами. Глаза, правда, были слегка расфокусированными - мужчина был пьян, об этом же говорила полупустая бутылка в его руке. Судя по тому, что новый капитан не пристрелил вошедшего на месте, это был его друг. Ну, насколько это понятие вообще применимо к таким людям.    
\- Изучаешь обстановку? - спросил вошедший, сделав пару шагов. - О, какая дивная деталь интерьера! - заметил он вулканца. - Это входит в комплект или нужно заказывать отдельно? Я хочу такое к себе в медотсек ...    
\- Чтобы выяснить, что у него внутри? - хихикнул Кёрк.    
\- Угу.    
\- Знакомься, - сказал он вулканцу. - Это доктор Леонард Маккой. Те, кто умудрился выжить после его лечения, получают почтовое право называть его просто «Боунз». Боунз, знакомься, это, если судовая роль не врёт, мистер Спок, второй помощник капитана Пайка. Доктор удивлённо присвистнул.    
\- Это ушастое недоразумение? ..    
\- ... Один из лучших учёных Имперского Звёздного флота. К тому же, вулканец он только наполовину.    
\- А, тот самый, я о нём слышал. А с виду и не скажешь ... Стоит, как истукан.    
\- И действительно. Ни крика, ни попыток вырваться. Ты вообще живой? - Кёрк слегка кольнул вулканца кинжалом, и тут же, увидев каплю крови, восторженно вскрикнул с детской непосредственностью:    
\- Ты глянь, он и вправду зелёный!    
Тут Спок, наконец, подал голос.    
\- Если вы собираетесь меня убить, то не станете освобождать. Если же я вам нужен, вы рано или поздно меня освободите. Моё сопротивление нелогично и бессмысленно в обоих случаях.    
Маккой, приложившийся, было, к бутылке, фыркнул, отчего брызги вина разлетелись вокруг:    
\- Оно ещё и говорить умеет ?!    
\- Обалдеть! - согласился Кёрк. - Не ожидал, что меня ждёт такое дивное приложение к капитанскому креслу! ..    
\- С функцией масса-ажа ... - растягивая гласные, предположил Маккой, и оба человека расхохотались.    
\- Вулканец, я собираюсь тебя освободить от этих железок, - конец Кёрк, отсмеявшись.    
\- Мой тебе совет, Тиберий ... - сказал доктор, - если уж ты и в самом деле, то уделите вылет этого зелёного гоблина. Никогда не поворачивайся к нему спиной.    
\- В каком смысле? - забеспокоился Кёрк.    
\- Во всех.    
Спок, освобождённый от захватов, несколько раз встряхнул руками, чтобы восстановить нормальное кровообращение.    
\- Ваши опасения беспочвенны, доктор. Взгляните на это. - Вулканец продемонстрировал Кёрку и Маккою символ на своей левой руке.    
\- Татуировка? - недоумённо спросил Маккой.    
\- Тавро, - поправил его Спок. - Клеймо, которое означает, что я - собственность Империи. И по закону, после смены власти я, как и любой другой предмет на этом корабле, принадлежу победителю ...    
\- Серьёзно? - расширил глаза Кёрк.    
\- Душой и телом ... капитан. - Спок слегка поклонился. - Позвольте мне надеть форму и приступить к своим обязанностям?    
\- Валяй, - кивнул Кёрк. - Чёрт, мне всё больше нравится эта должность! Не терпится распробовать капитанские правагии. Ну, чего ты стоишь?    
\- Простите, капитан, я не уверен, что правильно понял ваш приказ. Кого или что я должен валять?    
Кёрк рассмеялся.    
\- Это значит «разрешаю», Спок. И зови меня Тиберий.    
\- Как пожелаете, капитан ... Тиберий, - Спок уже отыскал в капитанской каюте свою форменную рубашку и собрался уходить. Доктор преградил ему выход.    
\- Я тебе не доверяю, - сказал он. - Запомни это.    
... Воспользоваться капитанскими привилегиями Джеймс Кёрк смог не сразу - у капитана имперского флагмана было много неотложных задач, и ещё больше врагов. Но всё же он доказал свое право на капитанское кресло. В случае со Споком - весьма старательно (скажите спасибо, хотя бы не публично).    
Вулканец стал первым помощником капитана и получил в свое распоряжение научную станцию. Тактически позиция была не совсем выгодной (так как это почти всегда стоял к капитану спиной), но в целом ставка на нового лидера оправдала себя.  

***  

\- Ну и что? - равнодушно пожал плечами Сарек. - Сразу видно, что ты не понимаешь всей выгоды. Это, - показал он на клеймо сына, - твой пропуск к вершинам власти. Люди Императора смотрят на нас, как на вещь. Разве можно опасаться, к примеру, шкафа? Или скрывать секреты от стола?    
\- Или любить кровать? - с горечью сказал Спок.    
\- Ерунда! Человеческие эмоции! Я говорю о другом. Люди обращают на нас не больше внимания, чем на это это яблоко, - Сарек взял с тарелки неизвестно как уцелевший после банкета фрукт. - А мы можем воспользоваться этим. Они могут владеть нашими телами ... - вулканец перешёл на узкий слышный шепот, - мы можем завладеть их разумом. Пользуйся этим, сын. В конце концов, я ведь тоже ...    
\- Раб, - коротко бросил Спок.    
\- Вассал, - поправил его отец. - Один из преданнейших вассалов Императора.    
\- Ты раб, отец, такой же, как и я, хоть и не носишь клейма. Тебе стоит вспоминать об этом почаще ...    
Спок сделал неожиданно быстрый выпад. Что-то хрустнуло, Сарек вскрикнул и упал.    
Спок быстрым шагом подошёл к интеркому.    
\- Лазарет, - сказал он спокойно. - Конференц-зал. Здесь посол Сарек. Он без сознания. Полагаю, это покушение.  

***    
\- Тебя желает видеть твоя мать, - сказал Кёрк.    
Спок невозмутимо поднял бровь:    
\- Разве я не должен оставаться здесь и противостоять угрозе?    
\- Семейные дела важнее. Так что брысь отсюда! 

  
... Когда Спок вошёл в гостевую каюту, Аманда с порога налетела на него:    
\- Ты знаешь, что Сарек попал в лазарет? Доктор Маккой сказал мне, что мой муж сейчас в критическом состоянии и ему нужно переливание крови! Ты нужен своему отцу! - Аманда сорвалась почти на крик.    
\- Да неужели? - охладил ее пыл Спок. - Прежде всего, я - слуга Империи и мой долг ...    
\- Твой долг - помочь Сареку! Если твой отец не поправится, переговоры потеряют всякий смысл!    
\- Потому что Вы, полномочная представительница Империи, может вести переговоры только в постели? На этот раз Вы сочли обычные условия контракта неподходящими для себя? С кем же Вы отказались переспать? ... Ред, я угадаю - судя по следам первого покушения, это был телларит. Что ж, могу Вас понять - они действительно свиньи ...    
\- Да как ты смеешь ?! - Аманда прикоснулась правой рукой к медальону, висящему на ее шее. - Честь древнего рода, к которому я принадлежу, не может мне ...    
Спок резко стиснул руку Аманды. Вулканца слегка передёрнуло от тактильного контакта (он почти касался открытой шеи), но Спок не отпускал ни женскую руку, ни медальон, который она сжимала.    
\- ... Краденая реликвия древнего рода, который Вы обесчестили, потому что никогда к нему не удалось! Вы завладели благородным именем и всеми привилегиями, которые это имя давало! Скажите, сударыня, отчего скончался ваш первый супруг, мистер Грэйсон ?!    
Аманда кусала губы.    
Она попыталась вырваться, на глазах ее выступили слёзы. Но боролась женщина молча.    
Спок ещё немного усилил нажим - на секунду - а потом сам разжал побледневшие пальцы Аманды. На ее ладони остались кровавые следы - тончайшая филигрань фамильного медальона все это время впивалась в руку женщины.    
Спок принялся рассмотреть медальон, словно видел его впервые. Аманда не шевелилась и даже не дышала - цепочка врезалась ей в шею. Вулканец медленно обвёл пальцами fleur-de-lis, украшающий серебряное сердце.    
\- Лет пятьсот назад, - сказал он с расстановкой, по-прежнему без тени эмоций, - этот знак выжгли бы раскалённым железом на вашем плече. Имперская шлюха!    
Аманда, наконец, вспомнила, что её правая рука свободна, и замахнулась для удара.    
Спок мгновенно остановил её. Снова стиснув руки женщины своей железной хваткой, он притянул ее поближе.    
\- Тшшш ... - зашипел вулканец. Он почти прикасался жесткой бородой к нежной женской щеке и, откровенно говоря, испытывал от этого гораздо больший дискомфорт, нежели Аманда. Потом он сказал, тихо, почти на пороге слышимости, но отчётливо:    
\- А теперь улыбайся, стерва - за нами наблюдают.    
Аманда повела глазами вокруг, ища камеру. Спок поймал ее взгляд, практически заметно покачал головой и одними губами произнёс «нет».    
Излучатель танталова поля издал при переключении слабый звук, различимый только чутким ухом вулканца. Это была реальная опасность, но Спок уже знал, как нужно действовать, чтобы не вызвать подозри капитана. Он вновь опустился перед Амандой на одно колено и прикоснулся губами к кончикам ее пальцев. После чего, наконец, отпустил ее руки.    
\- Простите меня, - произнёс он громко, - но я всего лишь выполняю свой долг ... Долгой жизни и процветания ... матушка.    
Аманда влепила ему звонкую пощёчину, вложив в удар всю накопленную злость. Гордо тряхнув высокой прической, она быстрым шагом вышла из каюты.    
Спок, не давший себе работу и проводить Аманду взглядом, медленно поднялся с колен. Уголок его губ слегка приподнялся. Можно было решить, что Спок улыбается. Но ведь вулканцы не испытывают эмоций, разве не так? .. 


	4. Зеркало памяти

... Кара настигла вулканца уже через несколько минут, когда он шёл на командный мостик. У личной Немезиды Спока были голубые глаза. И гипошприц.   
... Когда темнота рассеялась, Спок обнаружил себя в лазарете, привязанным за руки и за ноги к диагностической кровати.   
\- Зачем вам понадобилось меня обездвиживать? - тут же спросил он Маккоя. Врач, определённо довольный проделанной работой, тем не менее, пока старался держаться от Спока подальше.   
\- А это чтобы ты ручонки свои шаловливые не распускал! Я, знаешь ли, ещё жить хочу.   
\- Доктор, ваши меры предосторожности излишни. Я проводил слияние разумов с вашим зеркальным двойником и он, как вы понимаете, выжил.   
\- Откуда мне знать, может, у него мозги в другую сторону закручены!  
\- Скорее всего, доктор, так оно и есть. Вы, как профессиональный медик, должны знать, что такое хиральность ...   
\- Херальность - завиральность ... Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Зачем ты своему отцу руку сломал ?!   
Спок знал - разумеется, медик не станет разглашать правду, версия о покушении со стороны андорианцев или телларитов была гораздо более уместна в отчёте.   
\- Он заслужил это.   
\- Слышь, гоблин, я ведь тоже логически могу! Империи нужно торговое соглашение. Сарек может провернуть эту сделку наилучшим образом - на него ведь уже покушались раньше, и не только потому, что он сволочь, каких мало. Ты выводишь из строя Сарека, значит ты против Империи, я, я, полное право тебя не только к медицинской койке привязать, но и замучить до смерти без суда и следствия!  
\- Тем не менее, вы меня не убили, за что я, по всей видимости, должен быть вам благодарен?   
\- Ха, ещё не вечер! Я не знаю, как это сделать. - Маккой наклонился поближе к уху Спока.- Сареку нужна немедленная операция. Единственное, что может спасти жизнь твоему отцу - это переливание крови. Ты - единственный, кроме него, вулканец на борту этого корабля, и ты - его сын. Делай выводы.   
\- Я должен выполнять свои обязанности на мостике.   
\- Я освобождаю тебя от несения службы, - закон Маккой и с размаху воткнул в плечо Спока гипошприц. - Этот препарат, - пояснил доктор, - стимулирует выработку той зелёной дряни, которая заменяет тебе эритроциты. Ну, чтобы твоей крови хватило на двоих.  
Через полминуты Спок действительно почувствовал прилив крови. Лёгкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев вскоре сменилось болезненным возбуждением, которое постепенно разливалось по всему телу. Симптомы были слишком похожи на плак-тау, лихорадку крови. Увы, Спок был обездвижен, и не мог снять напряжение никаким способом. Просить же о помощи доктора Маккоя было унизительно.   
Когда кроваво-зелёные пятна поплыли перед глазами Спока, он, наконец, застонал. Сообразительный доктор мигом подсоединил к вулканцу донорскую капельницу.   
\- Надеюсь, - ворчливо заметил Маккой, - нам не потребуется прямое переливание.   
Потеряв часть крови, Спок почувствовал, что ему немного лучше. Процедура предстояла долгая, поэтому он решил последовать совету одной земной королевы - закрыл глаза и стал думать о Вулкане.

***    
_ Ах-храк (так именовалась планета на древнем языке соплеменников Спока) сохранил свои традиции, даже став вассальным уделом Терранской Империи. Вулканцы были гораздо более древним народом, чем земляне - философ Сурак провозгласил своё знаменитое "Отдели логику от эмоций и властвуй" за несколько лет до того, как каравеллы Колумба отправились искать Индию.  _ _   
_ _ Вулканцы были сильны и владели секретными боевыми техниками. Вулканцы были мудры - универсальная формула "Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях" подарила учёным Вулкана больше открытий, чем все изобретатели земного Возрождения и Просвещения (у этих последних, впрочем, было только иезуитское "Цель оправдывает средства" в качестве стимула).  _ _   
_ _ Возможно, именно многовековая мудрость и помогла вулканцам выжить, когда Терранская Империя начала космическую экспансию. Их просто было слишком мало, чтобы противостоять натиску терранцев в полную силу. Вулканцы и так сделали всё от них зависящее, чтобы не допустить выхода земных ракет на варп-скорости.  _ _   
_ _ И всё же, уже при оглашении Звёздной Хартии, полный титул того, кто подписал этот исторический документ, был обозначен в бумагах, как "Император Терры, владелец Ориона и сюзерен Вулкана".  _ _   
_ _ Многие вулканские воины тогда были готовы скорее умереть, чем подчиняться нелогичным землянам. Но высшая власть планеты, матриархи Ах-храка, решили, что ради интересов большинства и выживания расы можно смириться с вассальным положением. Тем более, что на своей родной планете они правили по-прежнему.  _ _   
_ _ …Т’Реа, первая супруга Сарека, была, пользуясь неточным переводом на стандарт, вулканской принцессой. Если точнее, она была наследницей знатного рода, а её дисциплины разума были столь отточены, что ей было позволено стать одной из хранительниц Ковчега катры - мистического хранилища знаний. Она восприняла своё предназначение с гордостью и удалилась в монастырь. А поскольку одним из условий служения был отказ от всякого рода личных связей, Сареку была дарована свобода от брачных уз.  _ _   
_ _ Вулканец вскоре отправился на Землю, торговать кивасом и треллиумом. Там он встретил Аманду Грейсон, даму высокопоставленную, богатую и не лишённую внешней привлекательности. Женитьба на землянке могла стать для него необычайно выгодной сделкой. Предприимчивая леди быстро сообразила, что она может добиться большего, живя на Вулкане, в качестве полномочной представительницы Империи. Для Вулкана союз с Империей, скреплённый браком представителей двух рас, тоже многое значил. Сареку, а потом и многим другим вулканцам, стали доверять переговоры от имени Императора - беспрецедентный случай для тех, кто оставался, с точки зрения землян, рабами.  _ _   
_ _ Т’Пау, матриарх Вулкана и его фактическая правительница (что там пишет в своих бумагах Император Терры - его личное дело), решила, что для укрепления союза между Землёй и Вулканом на свет должен появиться ребёнок, сочетающий земную и вулканскую кровь. Но даже генетики Вулкана не смогли сотворить такого чуда.  _ _   
_ _ И тогда...  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ …Т’Реа родила от Сарека двоих детей. Сайбоку и его брату-близнецу, Споку, было по семь лет, они только что прошли свой кахс-ван и теперь стояли перед Т’Пау. С матерью мальчики расстались полгода назад, Т’Реа оставила их на попечении своей сестры. Сегодня им предстояло отправиться в дом своего отца, который, казалось, забыл о их существовании сразу после рождения.  _ _   
_ _ -Подойдите ко мне, вы оба, - приказала Т’Пау.  _ _   
_ _ Ни один из близнецов не двинулся с места. Остроухие мальчишки были почти неотличимы друг от друга. Первый, кареглазый смотрел на матриарха исподлобья. У второго глаза были разными - тёмно-карий, почти чёрный, и малахитовый. Он глядел с вызовом, дерзко подняв подбородок.  _ _   
_ _ \- Хорошо, - сказала Т’Пау ровным голосом. - Подойди ко мне, Сайбок, сын Сарека, сына Скона.  _ _   
_ _ Семилетний вулканец с разными глазами сделал шаг вперёд. Но в следующее мгновение отпрыгнул от жрицы и дёрнул своего брата за руку. Близнецы переглянулись, заговорщицки кивнули друг другу и несколько раз поменялись местами.  _ _   
_ _ \- Попробуй догадаться, кто из нас Сайбок, сын Сарека! - кричал кто-то из них. Мальчишки бегали слишком быстро, чтобы можно было определить, кто именно.  _ _   
_ _ Внезапно невидимая плеть хлестнула близнецов, обездвиживая, спутывая по рукам и ногам. Мысленный толчок швырнул их вперёд и заставил рухнуть на колени перед жрицей. Любые уловки были бесполезны. ТПау, когда хотела, умела подчинить своей воле кого угодно.  _ _   
_ _ \- Мне некогда играть с вами в игры, - жестко сказала матриарх.  _ _   
_ _ Она поднялась со своего церемониального кресла и возложила руки на лица зажмурившихся мальчишек. Тонкие пальцы впились в виски маленьких вулканцев, закрепляя мысленный контакт.  _ _   
_ _ На несколько мгновений и для Сайбока, и для Спока всё исчезло. Осталась только пустота и звучащий в ней размеренный голос жрицы.  _ _   
_ _ Они пытались цепляться за воспоминания, но образы прошлого рассыпались в песок. В этой мысленной пустыне не было ничего, кроме алого неба, красного песка и пылающего солнца. Так же, как и в настоящей. Протуберанцы воображаемого светила подбирались всё ближе. Это пламя должно было разжечь ответный огонь - огонь крови, которому суждено затаиться на время, но однажды, когда придёт срок, напомнить о себе и потом пробуждаться снова и снова, каждые семь лет... Сила чужого разума, беспощадная, как стихия, хотела стереть их память...  _ _   
_ _...Вдруг ТПау вскрикнула и отдёрнула левую руку - один из близнецов собрал остатки сил, невероятным образом высвободился и укусил жрицу за руку. Мальчишка тут же упал и взвыл, схватившись за голову - разрыв телепатического контакта был настолько болезненным, что многие сходили с ума, рискнув разорвать связь.  _ _   
_ _ ТПау посмотрела на маленького вулканца с некоторой долей уважения.  _ _   
_ _ \- Я займусь тобой чуть позже... если выживешь.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Он выжил, этот разноглазый бунтарь, и даже сохранил память. Пока Т’Пау что-то внушала его брату, он повторял про себя: «Я – Сайбок, сын Т’Реа… Я – Сайбок, сын Т’Реа и Сарека, сына Скона…»  _ _   
_ _ Наконец, он услышал низкий мужской голос, который мог принадлежать только его отцу, Сареку — никому, кроме близких родственников не разрешалось присутствовать на церемонии кахс-ван.  _ _   
_ _ \- Близнецы? Дурной знак, Т'Пау. К тому же, я полагаю, моей земной супруге будет сложно справиться сразу с двумя детьми...  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Рождение близнецов, особенно мальчиков, на Вулкане действительно считалось предзнаменованием бед. Некогда близнец Сурака предал своего брата и, отказавшись следовать пути логики, покинул Вулкан вместе с горсткой последователей. Они нашли свой новый дом на планете Ромул. Кровные братья стали кровными врагами. Об этом не принято было говорить, имя мятежного брата было предано забвению, но теперь на Вулкане считали, что один из близнецов непременно станет предателем.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Я сделала всё, о чём ты меня просил, Сарек. - Т'Пау отпустила кареглазого мальчишку, и он, пройдя несколько нетвёрдых шагов, плюхнулся на песок. - Они ни о чём не вспомнят.  _ _   
_ _ Сайбок потихоньку подобрался к брату. Спок сидел, чуть покачиваясь, его глаза ничего не выражали. Похоже, жрица действительно стёрла ему часть памяти.  _ _   
_ _ \- Спок, - позвал Сарек, - идём со мной.  _ _   
_ _ Спок никак не отреагировал. Казалось, он вообще не воспринимает окружающую действительность.  _ _   
_ _ Сайбок нерешительно привстал. Отец подошёл к нему и положил руку на плечо.  _ _   
_ _ \- Ну же, Спок, - сказал он несколько нетерпеливо, - ты пойдёшь сам, или мне нужно лишить тебя сознания?  _ _   
_ _ \- Я иду отец, - сказал Сайбок, не исправляя ошибки Сарека.  _ _   
_ _ \- Сарек, - окликнула вулканца жрица. Тот обернулся. - Ты — помнишь всё. Если ты войдёшь в мелдинг со своим сыном...  _ _   
_ _ \- Я понял тебя, Т'Пау. Он никогда не узнает правды...  _ _   
_ _ «Это мы ещё посмотрим» - подумал разноглазый мальчишка, которому отныне предстояло носить имя Спок.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _...Первое, что Спок услышал, когда прибыл в дом своего отца, было презрительное «полукровка», брошенное кем-то из его ровесников. О том, что он — сын землянки, теперь знали и говорили все. Сколько усилий потребовалось вулканским медикам, чтобы его кровь хотя бы казалась наполовину человеческой — неизвестно.  _ _   
_ _ Его «мать», Аманду Грейсон, интересовал только сам факт наличия ребёнка, воспитание сына она доверила отцу. Сарек, то ли действительно убеждённый в могуществе Т'Пау и в том, что его сын ничего не помнит, то ли старавшийся хоть как-то приобщить свою жену к вулканским традициям, даже отправил Спока через пару лет заново проходить кахс-ван.  _ _   
_ _ На этот раз рядом с ним не было брата, чтобы поддержать в пути. Спок остался в одиночестве. Навсегда.  _ _   
_ __ Впрочем, Спок иногда вспоминал своего брата-близнеца и думал, как он там? Жив ли вообще этот кареглазый романтик?..   
  
***    
  
Наконец, процедура переливания крови была закончена.    
\- Доктор… - сказал Спок, растирая освобождённые запястья; своему голосу он постарался придать по возможности укоризненную интонацию. – А как же ваше обещание?..    
\- Чего?!    
\- Вы, кажется, грозились изнасиловать меня в особо извращённой форме.    
\- Да пошёл ты! Ещё чего не хватало!..    
\- В таком случае – честь имею кланяться, - Спок шаркнул ножкой и церемонно удалился из медотсека. Вслед ему полетели ругательства, среди которых «зеленокровый сукин сын» было самым цензурным. 

 


	5. Время слияния

... Первые признаки надвигающегося кошмара Спок подтвержден, стоя в турболифте рядом с капитаном. Он вдруг понял, что с трудом сдерживается от желания зарычать оттого, что рядом с ним - чужак. Мужчина не долл к его клану, даже к его расе, а следовательно, был врагом.   
... Спок отвёл глаза от шеи капитана, погасив желание немедленно вонзить зубы в эту кожу.   
Спок сделал пару глубоких вдохов и сжал кулаки. Он принялся твердить про себя: «Я вулканец, и я контролирую себя ... Мои разум ясен... Эмоции, чувства и страсти не смогут завладеть мной… Желания плоти не имеют значения… Я – вулканец, и я могу… контроль… логика… сдерживать…»   
  
Мысли путались, пространство искажалось - стены лифта то словно сжимались вокруг него, не позволяю даже вдохнуть, то растворялись в бесконечности, оставляя Спокой стоять, замерев от ощущения холодной пустоты вокруг.   
Человек, стоящий рядом, раздражал вулканца неимоверно. Разумом он понимал, что Тиберий - его капитан. Инстинкты требовали наброситься на землянина и убить его.   
Спок с трудом совладал с собой. Он уже понял, **что именно** его ожидает.   
Джеймса Кёрка слишком много желали убить, и он уже научился распознавать малейшие признаки этого желания. Инстинктивно Тиберий восстановлен опасность, исходящая от Спока, и на всякий случай взялся за кинжал.   
\- Капитан, - обратился вулканец к Кёрку и голос его на мгновение дрогнул. - Мне нужен ... отпуск.  
Кёрк быстро повернулся к своему старшему помощнику ... и едва успел подхватить падающее тело - Спок усилием воли отключил сознание.

*** 

  
Очнулся Спок в своей каюте.    
Успокаивающий полумрак, едва уловимый запах вулканской пустыни... Горсть песка на раскалённый в тигле камень - и ты словно перенёсся на родную планету. Хотя Спок давно перестал считать Вулкан своим домом, всё же он чувствовал себя немного увереннее, устроив для себя уголок, куда он мог возвращаться, как домой. Здесь была его территория...    
... Вулканец понял, что не в силах пошевелиться - обманчиво приятная слабость овладела им. Голос доктора Маккоя где-то поблизости говорил:    
-...понятия не имею, Джим! Могу сказать только одно - с его организмом творится какая-то хрень!    
Спок открыл глаза. Возле кровати, на которой он лежал, действительно стояли доктор и капитан. Вернее, стоял только Тиберий, а Маккой раздраженно расхаживал по комнате.    
"Что-то произошло" - вспомнил Спок. Мысли текли вяло, но, в конце концов, вулканец смог немного сосредоточиться.    
_ Турболифт! Капитан! Время Ярости! Оно пришло!!! _   
Спок отогнал пробравшийся, было, в мысли панический страх. Что-то могло произойти. Что-то непременно произойдёт, если в ближайшее время он не...    
-...Но сейчас-то вроде с ним всё в порядке? - сказал Тиберий, заметив, что Спок открыл глаза.    
\- В порядке?! - взвился Маккой. - Да я в него столько транквилизаторов закачал! Его сейчас в пыточную камеру можно засунуть - он ничего не почувствует!    
\- Но тогда что?..    
\- Не знаю! Но подозреваю, что он сам – в курсе, что творится с его проклятой зелёной кровью! Я бы на твоём месте приставил фазер к его виску и допросил хорошенько... Вообще-то, скополамин обычно действеннее, чем грубые пытки... Но я почти уверен, что на вулканцев сыворотка правды не действует.    
\- А что, если он ничего не скажет? Что, если он действительно не знает, что с ним?    
\- Одним вулканцем меньше, подумаешь... - дёрнул плечом Маккой. - Ты вообще в последнее время слишком много общаешься с этим...    
\- Мы всего лишь играем в шахматы и беседуем. Хотя, - Тиберий потянулся, - я не отказался бы от порции горячего вулканского секса по утрам...    
\- Кто чаще выигрывает? - полюбопытствовал доктор.    
\- Я, - с гордостью сказал Тиберий.    
\- Учитывая, что этот ходячий компьютер раз в десять быстрее соображает, тебе не кажется это подозрительным?    
\- Боунз, ты параноик! Не съест же он меня, в конце-то концов! А потом, вспомни - вулканская рабыня помогла взойти на трон императрице Хоши.    
-...И ты думаешь, что это уёбище с бородой поможет стать Императором тебе?    
\- А почему нет?    
\- Потому, что он - вулканец. Тиберий, я доктор, а не историк. но я тоже ходил на лекции в Академии. У императрицы Хоши была не только вулканская рабыня, но и "Летающий дворец". Ходили слухи, что этот корабль был напичкан какими-то невероятными секретными технологиями...    
\- Я слышал даже, что он - из будущего.    
\- Всё может быть... - философски заключил Маккой. - И тем не менее, его взорвали.    
\- Это сделали федералы.    
\- Не смеши меня! Ни клингоны, ни ромуланцы, ни вся их Федерация до сих пор не имеют приличного вооружения, а уж тогда и подавно. Они не могли пробить щиты "Летающего дворца".    
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что вулканка устроила диверсию?    
\- Именно! Джим, поверь, они все ненавидят нас, только и ждут момента, чтобы напасть исподтишка! Ты, небось, сам видел - Споку достаточно положить руку кому-нибудь на плечо и всё, человек уже в отключке. И в технике он шарит будь здоров, а уж поводов для бунта у него найдётся немало...    
\- Ерунда, Боунз. Если даже Спок и решится на что-то вроде. Ты ведь знаешь - не успеет он пройти и пары шагов, как его скрутят и выкинут в открытый космос.    
\- Ах да, я и забыл... У тебя ведь тоже есть секретные технологии. - Маккой шутливо ткнул капитана под рёбра. - И всё-таки... будь поосторожнее.    
\- Боунз, отвали.    
Медик фыркнул и ушел, ворча что-то вроде: "Знавал я одного вулканца, который вёл себя тихо только раз - когда ему делали трепанацию черепа..." Если бы позволяли конструктивные особенности кораблей класса "Эдикт", Маккой непременно хлопнул бы дверью.    
Кёрк проводил доктора взглядом и сел на кровать Спока.    
\- Ну, - решительно начал Тиберий, - сам всё расскажешь, или мне последовать совету доктора Маккоя?    
Спок встряхнул головой, избавляясь от головокружения. Чтобы капитан не принял его жест за отказ, вулканец тут же заговорил тихим, прерывающимся голосом.    
\- Прежде всего, я прошу Вас, капитан, никому не рассказывать о том, что Вы услышите. Я доверяю Вам одну из священных тайн Вулкана...    
\- Считай, что я ничего не слышал, - заверил его Кёрк, в уме уже прикидывая, каким образом он может потом воспользоваться своими знаниями.    
\- Каждые семь лет мужчина Вулкана переживает плак-тау, лихорадку крови. Это состояние - дар наших предков. Некогда мы были слишком похожи на вас, людей. Наши воины вкладывали всю возможную ярость в каждый бой, и погибали, растратив силы. Сурак и его учение изменили нас.

   _"Огонь, который горит в нас, подобен пламени горна в кузнице. Если это пламя держать без контроля, то оно разгорится и пожар уничтожит своего хозяина, а без защиты ветер и дождь погасят его. Если же огонь укрощён, он станет служить своему господину._ _   
_ _ Разум же наш подобен острому лезвию, что закаляется огнём и водой. Огонь опаляет врага только снаружи, клинок же пронзает сердце. Истинный воин должен вооружиться кинжалом разума своего.  _ _   
_ _ Однако любое лезвие может затупиться от времени, и тогда ему нужно снова пройти испытание огнём, водой и молотом.  _ _   
_ _ Таков "пон-фарр", время слияния - оно наступает в тот момент, когда вулканский мужчина перестаёт отличать желания тела от велений разума.  _ _   
_ __ Клинок не помнит кузницы, в которой был выкован, и если он попадёт в руки врага, тот закалит его, заточит по своему разумению, и поставит своё клеймо, а после направит против создателя. Мы же отныне станем носить клеймо своей судьбы не на телах, а в крови нашей. И каждый воин, когда придёт его Время Ярости, где бы он ни был, услышит зов крови и подчинится ему. Клинок его разума закалится в этом огне, но прежде он должен встретиться с молотом или водой.»

  _Сурак, "Ксиа (чистая логика-вулк.)"_

\- Матриархи Вулкана в своё время постарались, чтобы зов крови был у мужчин... если не в генах, то в разуме. Мой разум тоже подчиняется зову крови. Это означает, капитан, - продолжил Спок, - что я должен пройти через церемонию кун-ут-кал-и-фи, Брака или Вызова, иначе я умру.    
\- Брак или вызов, Спок?    
\- Я должен сразиться с противником до смерти одного из нас, или найти женщину, которая... погасит моё пламя... другим образом.    
\- Нет ничего проще! Найдём для тебя знойную орионскую рабыню…    
\- Нет, капитан. Вы вряд ли сможете это понять в полной мере, но наши традиции - не пустая формальность. Я не смогу совокупиться с той, с которой меня ничто не связывает.    
\- Что-то ты сегодня как никогда щедро раскрываешь вулканские секреты …    
\- Моё Время близко, и вы должны знать всё, чтобы помочь мне справиться с тем, что меня ожидает… Я постараюсь объяснить… Стандартный язык не способен передать всего смысла, который вулканцы вкладывают в понятие "узы". Обычно, после того, как вулканский мальчик в семь лет пройдёт испытание кахс-ван - нечто вроде обряда инициации - жрица соединяет его разум с разумом девочки-ровесницы. Считается, что с этого момента они предназначены друг другу. Если связь прочна, только избранница сможет погасить Пламя своего мужчины.    
\- Постой, значит, вулканские женщины этот ваш... не испытывают? Что, они более слабые и им позволительно проявлять эмоции?    
\- Напротив, капитан. Наши женщины сильнее духом и гораздо более сдержанны. Они могут контролировать не только себя, но и своего кун-ут-ла, избранника.    
\- Я что-то не пойму, кто кого выбирает?    
\- Вообще-то, обычно выбор за детей делают их родители.    
\- А у тебя есть… невеста?    
\- Капитан, ни одна вулканская женщина не согласилась бы связаться Узами с полукровкой. Мне остаётся только…    
\- Сразиться с кем-то в смертельном поединке, я уже понял. Или всё же погасить пламя… другим способом.    
-…Или умереть, капитан. Я никому на борту этого корабля не доверяю до такой степени, чтобы, пусть даже и на краткое время, доверить свою жизнь. Даже вам.    
\- А главное, тебе никто не доверяет на этом корабле. Даже я. Ты создал себе прочную репутацию негодяя, и у тебя на лбу написано «Не влезай – убьёт!»    
Спок поклонился.    
\- Объективно, капитан. Но в данном случае совершенно неприемлемо.    
\- Ну, хорошо. У нас ещё есть время, пока ты не станешь… действительно опасным для окружающих?    
Спок прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям. Пока всё было под контролем, но в любой момент скрытая пружина этого отлаженного механизма могла превратить вулканца в слепое орудие страстей.    
\- Думаю, что медитация поможет мне продержаться… несколько дней.    
\- А если тебе всё же понадобится медицинская помощь? Я более чем уверен, что доктор Маккой мог бы…    
Спок сорвался на крик:    
\- Доктор Маккой может помочь мне только в одном случае – если согласится переспать со мной!.. Простите, капитан. Кажется, я уже не могу себя полностью контролировать…    
\- Ничего, Спок. Нужно же и тебе иногда «выпускать пар».    
\- Я прошу вашего позволения, капитан, удалиться в свою каюту.    
\- Конечно, ступайте, мистер Спок. А я пока постараюсь найти для Вас какое-нибудь особо опасное задание. Но не смертельное… Умирать я Вам категорически запрещаю! Вы мне ещё нужны…    
  
***    
_ Первый приступ «плак-тау», лихорадки крови, Спок испытал, ещё служа под командованием капитана Пайка.  _ _   
_ _ Тогда им повезло. На очередной неисследованной планете они наткнулись на какую-то рогатую гориллу. Горилла совершенно не соблюдала субординации и осмелилась зарычать в присутствии капитана.  _ _   
_ _ -… А я думал, что «порвать голыми руками» - это фигуральное выражение, - только и смог сказать доктор Пайпер после того, как увидел жалкие ошмётки зверюги.  _ _   
_ _ Спок, на котором не было и царапинки (хотя предыдущие полчаса он весьма успешно объяснял горилле, в чём она неправа, а потом наглядно показал, что бывает с теми, кто осмеливается рычать на капитана) равнодушно пожал плечами.  _ _   
_ _ \- Тал-шайа, доктор, это особый вулканский приём, позволяющий сломать шейные позвонки. А вовсе не «порвать», как вы изволили выразиться.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Спок пытается собрать осколки воспоминаний о смертельной схватке, но не помнит почти ничего, кроме всепоглощающей ярости.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Пламя вспыхивает мгновенно, охватывая всё его существо. Огонь в глазах, огонь в сердце... В поле зрения — неясная фигура. Враг-убить-уничтожить-сжечь! Враг слишком медлителен, пламя жалит его, дразня. Враг кричит от боли и ярости, торжествующее пламя разгорается сильнее.  _ _   
_ _ Спок уже не осознаёт собственного «я», он — пламя, яд, расплавленный металл...  _ _   
_ _ Он находит уязвимое место врага и клинок, ставший продолжением его руки, входит в тело. Спок хватает врага рукой, почти вонзая пальцы в его щёку и висок. Вслед за настоящим кинжалом во врага впивается кинжал разума. Лезвию, пламенеющему от ярости, не нужно слияние, оно жаждет крови, оно предназначено убивать.  _ _   
_ _ Мысленная ярость выжигает врага изнутри, сквозь раны, нанесённые обоими клинками, в чужое тело проникают яд и расплавленный металл...  _ _   
_ _ Это приносит облегчение. Пламя угасает...  _ _   
_ _...и Спок обнаруживает себя рядом с поверженной гориллой. Холодно и отстранённо он наблюдает за последними конвульсиями зверя, спокойно вынимает кинжал — настоящий кинжал — из раны.  _ _   
_ _ Вулканец чувствует необыкновенную ясность ума - кинжал разума заново закалён в пламени битвы.  _ _   
_ _ Всё закончилось. _   
  
***    
\- Полегчало? – с порога, вполголоса интересуется у вулканца Кёрк.    
И тут же догадывается, что нет, не полегчало.    
Прошли уже сутки с того момента, как пон-фарр проявил себя в первый раз. Транквилизаторы Маккоя давно завершили своё действие. Спок тяжело дышит, уткнувшись носом и вцепившись пальцами в подушку.    
Спок знает, что всё только начинается. Ему ещё, можно сказать, повезло - если бы Т'Пау в своё время завершила ритуал, жар крови уже заставил бы вулканца бросаться на людей и грызть стены. Или наоборот.    
\- Если я могу тебе чем-то помочь... - Кёрк делает шаг, входя в каюту, и Спок не выдерживает. Вулканец в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с капитаном и, выхватив кинжал, слегка проводит лезвием по обнажённой руке Тиберия. А потом - слизывает выступившую кровь и вздыхает с облегчением.    
\- Иначе я бы вас убил, капитан, - поясняет он. - Вы пересекли границу и вторглись в моё личное пространство. Но поскольку Ваша кровь теперь в моей крови, я не могу видеть в Вас врага.    
  
***    
_ Аушем и Немут были воинами, и владели оружием так же хорошо, как словом. Через столетие после смерти Сурака они несли всюду его учение - ксиа. С теми, кто не желал слышать и понимать слова, им приходилось разговаривать огнём и мечом.  _ _   
_ _ Однажды они вместе ~~со стаей товарищей~~ с отрядом верных последователей оказались в окружении. Воины укрылись в заброшенной крепости среди скал, их ждала утомительная осада.  _ _   
_ _ Когда Немут понял, что приходит его Время, рядом не было женщины, с которой он мог бы связаться узами. Выйти же навстречу врагу означало выдать скрытый вход в крепость, то есть, по сути - сдаться.  _ _   
_ _ Немут был уже готов вонзить в себя кинжал, чтобы не выпустить наружу пламя, способное погубить не только его самого, но и дело, которому он служил.  _ _   
_ _ И тогда Аушем взял этот кинжал из рук Немута и, разрезав руку, позволил спутнику выпить несколько капель своей крови. Потом он раскрыл свой разум и Немут, разделив со своим спутником мысли, объединив души и тела, смог погасить жар своей крови.  _ _   
_ _ Воины выдержали осаду. А когда пришло Время Ярости для Аушема, он не пожелал разделить его ни с кем, кроме Немута.  _ _   
_ _ Отныне их стали называть "переплетёнными", поскольку, даже находясь на разных концах планеты, они могли касаться друг друга мысленно.  _ _   
_ _ Связанные кровью, разумом и душой, Аушем и Немут свершили вместе много славных дел.  _ _   
_ __ И даже смерть не смогла разлучить их.   
  
***    
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк, - говорит Спок торжественно и сглатывает. -Я вкусил твою кровь. Твоя кровь говорит мне, что ты желаешь меня так же, как я желаю тебя. Ты позволишь мне войти в твой разум? Ты разделишь со мной Время Ярости?    
\- Какие всё-таки занудные эти ваши вулканские ритуалы, - отвечает Кёрк. - Может, просто трахнешь меня?    
Спок, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к руке Тиберия, с наслаждением впитывает человеческие эмоции. Никакого страха Джим не испытывает, в его мыслях - только отголоски недавнего недоумения, уже сменяющиеся возбуждением. Тиберий не знает, что его ждёт, он ожидает, жмурится в предвкушении, смакует каждый момент манящей неизвестности. Это делает его похожим на кота.    
Спок рисует его в воображении - огромный жёлтый зверь, хозяин земной пустыни, прячущий когти и зубы за обманчивой мягкостью.    
Хищным, резким жестом, слегка ударяя подушечками пальцев, вулканец кладёт обе ладони на виски Тиберия, заставляет его поднять лицо. У вулканских ле-матья тоже есть скрытые когти.    
\- Твоя кровь в моей крови, - говорит Спок низким, рокочущим голосом, - Твой разум к моему разуму...    
Вулканец видит своё отражение в глазах Кёрка и - мгновение спустя - свой образ в его мыслях.    
В воображении Тиберия Спок - инкуб, исчадие ада с крыльями дракона и пластикой змеи, соблазняющий и неприступный одновременно.    
  
Спок усмехается наяву и откровенно хохочет мысленно - Кёрк видит внутренним взором острые вампирские клыки, раздвоенный язык и даже замечает, что у вулканца разные глаза.    
  
***    
Единственное, что примиряло Спока с тем, что он учится не в Вулканской Академии наук, а в Академии звёздного флота, было то невероятное количество знаний, которым располагала здешняя инфосфера.    
Когда Спок дошёл до суеверий средневековой земной религии, ему оставалось только изумлённо приподнимать бровь. Теперь он отчасти понимал, какое впечатление производит на окружающих. Острые уши, козлиная бородка, да ещё и разные глаза...    
Некоторое время Споку даже нравилось пугать начитанных людей своей мефистофельской внешностью. Но потом вулканец решил, что ему лучше не выделяться. Тогда он раздобыл старинный артефакт - цветные контактные линзы, и одну из них с тех пор носил не снимая. По счастью, она придавала левому глазу такой же оттенок тёмно-коричневого, что был у правого.    
Спок потерял линзу только однажды, и то ненадолго - как раз тогда, когда на корабле хозяйничали "зазеркальные" двойники, во время драки в медотсеке.    
Тогда двойник доктора Маккоя и увидел это отличие, увидев - испугался, а испугавшись, постарался поскорее выкинуть увиденное из памяти.    
"Настоящий" доктор Маккой ничего не знал - он вообще старался по возможности держаться от вулканца подальше.    
  
***    
...Спок наслаждается новыми ощущениями - он впервые вошёл в чужой разум, не встретив сопротивления.    
Тиберий практичнее - он лихорадочно расстёгивает кнопки на форме Спока (свою безрукавку капитан уже скинул), развязывает кушак. В его воображении тяжёлые шёлковые одеяния соскальзывают с плеч Спока и с едва слышным шелестом ниспадают, обнажая гладкую оливковую кожу.    
Разум капитана обнажён ещё откровеннее, чем его тело - открытый, дерзкий, призывно манящий. Спок исследует этот разум, жадно, но пока неспешно - у вулканца ещё будет время заглянуть в самые потаённые уголки сознания.    
Наяву руки Кёрка ласкают тело Спока, разгорячённое жаром крови. Человеческие руки, которые кажутся вулканцу слишком холодными, обхватывают его торс, следуют по телу вверх, гладят выступающие лопатки...    
У Спока совершенно нет опыта, поэтому он просто повторяет за Тиберием. Руки вулканца ложатся на пояс Кёрка. Пока Спок избавляет капитана от кушака, Кёрк обхватывает партнёра руками за шею и тянется за поцелуем.    
Вулканец перехватывает вначале мысли, а потом и руки Тиберия. Двумя соединёнными пальцами правой руки - указательным и средним - Спок проводит по тыльной стороне ладони Джима, нежно касается предплечья, потом щеки и, наконец, виска. Их движения напоминают странный, завораживающий танец.    
Наслаждение, которое дарит вулканское объятие и вулканский поцелуй, несравнимо ни с чем. Спок действительно словно обволакивает своими мыслями сознание Кёрка и в то же время сам погружается в человеческий разум.    
  
...Море открывается перед ним... Море, какого вулканец никогда не видел - золотистое, пронизанное солнцем, прозрачное у берега, где острые камни и тёмное, грозовое - вдали. Там, в глубинах сознания, бродят зубастые рыбы, лежат затонувшие корабли и сундуки, наполненные рубинами кровавых тайн.    
Спок входит в прохладные волны, расступающиеся перед ним. Где-то в глубине этих вод непременно прячется жемчужина, и вулканец должен отыскать её. Он проникает глубже, не обращая внимания на сопротивление волн.    
Море обрушивает на него бурлящие валы эмоций, кружит в водоворотах воспоминаний, пронизывает радугами фантазий. Всего этого слишком много... Тогда Спок позволяет морю поглотить себя и опускается на дно. Он выжидает, затаившись...    
... И наконец, внутри него пробуждается Вулкан. Взламывая корку ментальных щитов, первобытный огонь вырывается на свободу. Вулкан извергается, огонь властвует и бушует. Он заполняет дымом сознания (нелётная погода для мыслей...), хоронит под слоем пепла воспоминания, растекается лавой по всему телу, вернее - по обоим телам. Вулкан, имя которому Спок, плавит, растворяет в себе и заполняет собой планету по имени Джеймс Кёрк. А потом формирует эту планету по своему, лепит нового Тиберия - обновлённого, прекрасного, покорного его рукам и мыслям.    
Вулкан, сделав своё дело, скрывается в глубине сознания Спока - до следующего всплеска, до следующего Времени Ярости.    
Спок осторожно отделяет своё сознание от сознания Кёрка. Наконец, он возвращает себе ясность мысли и пытается проанализировать объективную реальность, данную ему в ощущениях.    
Вулканец обнаруживает себя стоящим позади Тиберия, чуть сбоку, тесно прижавшимся к человеческому телу. Они соприкасаются висками, и подбородок Спока упирается в левое плечо Кёрка.    
Они оба всё так же полуобнажены. Левая рука вулканца, обхватив торс Тиберия, лежит на его груди, поверх неё - левая рука Джима. Пальцами правой руки Спок касается щеки партнёра, между ними пробегают искорки ментальной связи... которая и не думает прерываться.    
Лицо вулканца озаряется торжествующей, победной улыбкой. Он словно похитил одну из бесчисленных улыбок Кёрка и теперь оценивает своё приобретение.    
Спок, наконец, размыкает их объятия, убирая правую руку с виска и голову - с плеча Тиберия. Его левая ладонь скользит вниз по телу Кёрка, увлекая за собой ладонь капитана. Капитан издаёт тихий стон и слегка изгибается - от этого лёгкого касания по его телу проходит волна наслаждения.    
...Лицо у Кёрка совершенно ошалелое, в глазах - какая-то гипнотическая отрешённость и абсолютное счастье.    
Он продолжает стоять в оцепенении, когда Спок отходит в сторону, и это настораживает вулканца. Спок осматривает Тиберия со всех сторон, машет ладонью перед его лицом...    
Никакой реакции.    
...Мгновенная догадка заставляет Спока приложить палец к губам, чтобы не вскрикнуть. В его глазах загорается недобрый огонёк.    
Вулканец посылает мысленный приказ:    
"На колени!" - командует он Тиберию и совсем не удивляется тому, с какой скоростью и рвением капитан подчиняется его воле.    
\- Кто ты? - спрашивает Спок вслух и, на всякий случай, про себя.    
\- Я твой раб, я тень у твоих ног, любовь моя!!! - ликующим голосом заявляет Тиберий и, кажется, он всерьёз намерен обнять Спока за ноги и облобызать его сапоги. Этого ещё не хватало...    
\- Встань, - властно говорит Спок, и Тиберий вскакивает, возбуждённо подвывая от нетерпения. Сознание капитана сейчас заполнено восхищением, преклонением и готовностью выполнить любой приказ, исходящий от Спока, словесный или мысленный.    
...Только тренированный разум может на равных встретиться с огнём пон-фарра, пылающим в теле и сознании партнёра. Участь прочих, оказавшихся на пути этого всепоглощающего пламени, по собственной воле или случайно - полное забвение собственной личности, безоговорочное, абсолютное подчинение тому, чей разум оказался сильнее; иногда - сумасшествие.    
Спок ещё раз благодарит судьбу за то, что его Пламя не пробудилось в полную силу - ни тогда, в пустыне, когда он укусил за руку верховную жрицу, ни теперь.    
Всё ещё можно исправить.    
...Не то, чтобы вулканцу не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация... Спок прекрасно понимал, что теперь, имея такую власть над капитаном, он может многого добиться. С другой стороны, он, конечно, может заставить Кёрка бегать за собой на четвереньках, или, к примеру, петь серенады возле дверей каюты...    
Но, если он оставит всё, как есть, это будет... по меньшей мере, нелогично. И нецелесообразно. И подозрительно.    
...Нет, Спок желал совсем не такого развития событий. Старшего помощника всегда вполне устраивала вторая роль. Его положение было высоким, но безопасным - по крайней мере, более безопасным, чем капитанское кресло. В обстановке борьбы всех против всех авторитет властного и жестокого капитана, каким был Джеймс Кёрк, служил для вулканца лучшим щитом. А Спок, как кардинал при короле, мог незаметно вести собственную игру.    
Так что он решил восстановить статус-кво.    
Но никто не запрещал ему воспользоваться представившимся шансом и кое-что предпринять. Некоторые меры на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.    
  
Спок садится на кровать и мысленно подзывает Тиберия, не дав себе труда произносить хоть какие-то слова вслух. Кёрк оказывается рядом моментально, словно притянутый магнитом.    
Вулканец вынимает свой кинжал и самым кончиком острого лезвия чуть касается безымянного пальца своей левой руки. Спок снова усмехается - кажется, именно здесь у землян принято носить обручальные кольца...    
Он подносит руку к губам Тиберия, и Кёрк послушно слизывает выступившую капельку вулканской крови.    
"Моя кровь - в тебе, моя воля - в тебе..." - Спок снова с лёгкостью проникает вглубь сознания Кёрка, следуя за своей кровью.    
Вулканец хватает запястье Тиберия и мысленно выжигает на нём клеймом своё имя. Это же слово он повторяет, рисуя его пальцем на руке капитана, оставляя незримый след, невидимый отпечаток древнего вулканского иероглифа.    
Спок отделяет часть сознания Тиберия, ту часть, которая отныне принадлежит ему. Он отодвигает эту часть в подсознание Кёрка и запечатывает этот уголок.    
\- Джим, - шепчет он вслух и повторяет мысленно. Спок никогда не называл капитана именно так, это - ключ, якорь, условный сигнал... Теперь только прикосновение его разума сможет извлечь из глубины эту маленькую драгоценную жемчужину.    
Обеспечив надёжную защиту своему секрету, Спок делает последний шаг. Прикоснувшись ладонью к лицу Кёрка, вулканец тихо приказывает: "Забудь!" - стирая всё, что капитан не должен знать, все вулканские тайны.    
  
***    
  
Кёрк очнулся на кровати. Всё, что он помнил - как вошёл в каюту Спока, потом, кажется, они обнимались... потом минуты... или часы?.. невыразимого блаженства, полного слияния друг с другом.    
Самого Спока Кёрк обнаружил лежащим рядом с собой на кровати. Полуголый вулканец, едва касаясь пальцами кожи, гладил своего капитана по руке. От этой немудрёной ласки капитан ощущал удовольствие такой силы, что внутри у него всё переворачивалось, замирало от нежности и взрывалось фейерверком чувственных наслаждений, озаряя сияющими всполохами его внутренний мир.    
\- Ох ты ё...! - издав неопределённый звук от испытываемого экстаза, выдохнул Тиберий. - Не знал, что ты... что вулканцы способны на такое...    
\- Ты многое про нас не знаешь... - лукаво промурлыкал Спок.    
\- Спок, ты..?    
\- Я в порядке, капитан. Всё... прошло.    
Всё ещё находясь под кайфом от охватившей его эйфории, Тиберий прижался к Споку и зашептал страстно:    
\- Ты знаешь, Спок, после такого... Я готов завоевать всю Вселенную, чтобы бросить её к твоим ногам!    
\- Тиберий, - вкрадчиво произнёс вулканец, - давай ограничимся первой половиной твоего предложения.    
\- Договорились, - тряхнул головой Кёрк. 

  
***    
В коридоре Тиберий понял, что его шатает и заносит, практически штормит. Осторожно, опираясь руками на стены, он добрался до медотсека, где и грохнулся на койку.    
Маккой, недоумённо воззрившись на своего капитана, тем не менее, поставил диагноз сразу:    
\- Что с тобой сотворил этот ушастый зеленокровый ублюдок?!    
\- Боунз, я не уверен... - отозвался Кёрк. - Но кажется, он оттрахал меня в мозг... 

  
***  
 _Несколько лет спустя._

  
... Спок лежал на диагностическом столе. Где-то рядом Маккой продолжал говорить:  
-...сильной неврологической травмы. Абсолютное количество информации, проникшее в его мозг во время мысленного слияния с Виджером, невозможно огромно. Потеря сознания, возможно, спасла его от…  
В этот момент Маккой и находившийся тут же Кёрк услышали невозможное.  
Спок смеялся.  
 _Виджер был всем, чем Спок когда либо мечтал стать. Но теперь Спок не завидовал этой совершенной машине. Виджер никогда не почувствует боль. Или радость. Или сомнение. Он был так полностью и великолепно логичен, что его накопленные знания стали абсолютно бесполезны._  
Кёрк подошёл к кровати Спока и наклонился.  
\- Спок? С тобой всё в порядке? Я уже начал думать, что ты умер.  
\- А я и умер, - сказал Спок чуть слышно. - Но контакт с Виджером вернул меня к жизни.  
Кёрк улыбнулся.  
\- Значит, ты по-прежнему мой? - спросил он лукаво.  
\- Виджер воскресил меня, - ответил Спок, снова что-то цитируя, - но он не смыл не пятен с моей души, ни клейма с моего тела. Я всё ещё ваш, капитан. Душой и телом...  
\- Зови меня Тиберий, - попросил Кёрк.  
\- Джим, - сказал вулканец, сжав запястие Кёрка.В глазах капитана он тут же увидел безграничное обожание и повиновение. Ключ сработал...  
Спок продолжал говорить вслух какую-то ерунду:  
\- Это простое чувство, - шептал вулканец, - недоступно пониманию Виджера... Я всегда был и всегда останусь твоим...  
Мысленно Спок проникал глубже и глубже в разум Тиберия, утверждая свою власть.  
"Ты - мой" - говорил вулканец и Кёрк смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами.  
"Навсегда..."

 


	6. "Ну хоть одним глазком!.."

Адмирал Джеймс Кёрк и его старший помощник, он же офицер по науке, а также любовник, вулканец Спок лежали в постели, обняв друг друга, и смотрели порнуху. В прямой, так сказать, трансляции.   
Панель на стене адмиральской каюты, украшенная значками и наградами Тиберия, была сдвинута вверх, открывая небольшой экран. Танталово поле работало на передачу данных. А излучатель был установлен в одной из гостевых кают. В этой каюте, сплетаясь обнажёнными телами в безумии страсти, постигали язык любви пассажиры «Энтерпрайз» - Дэвид Маркус и Саавик.   
\- А твоя воспитанница далеко пойдёт, - заметил Тиберий расслабленно. - Она начинает свою карьеру с правильной ...   
-... Позиции? - подсказал Спок.   
\- Ну да. Команду "Ложись!" она уже выполняет безукоризненно.  
\- Этот юноша - сказал Спок, - тоже может многого добиться ...   
\- Может, последуем их примеру? - предложил Кёрк.   
Спок приподнял бровь, молчаливо соглашаясь с адмиралом.   
\- Главное, - сказал Кёрк, возвращая стенную панель на место, - чтобы этот их эксперимент не перерос во что-нибудь ...   
\- Неуправляемое, - сухо сказал Спок.   
\- Как "Армагеддон", - разочарованно подтвердил Тиберий.

_ "Армагеддон" разрабатывался, как совершенное биологическое оружие, способное уничтожить всё живое при активации.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Но планета, на которой был испытан прибор, повела себя непредсказуемо. После разрушительного вихря, который смёл всё на своём пути и, взорвав, уничтожил планету... Там, где всё, казалось, было разрушено, возникла новая жизнь, новая планета - зелёная и цветущая, бурно развивающаяся... Прибор запустил цепную реакцию, но это оказалась волна созидания, а не разрушения.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Дэвид Маркус, доктор биологии, был одним из разработчиков "Армагеддона". Теперь юноша исследовал новую планету, получившую имя Генезис.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ А ещё Дэвид был незаконнорожденным сыном Джеймса Кёрка.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ни у Дэвида, ни у Тиберия этот факт не вызывал особого восторга. Кёрк не понимал, почему Дэвид не захотел становиться военным. Дэвид считал, что имперский флот, а значит, и Кёрк, не придаёт должного значения научным открытиям, полагаясь больше на грубую силу.  _ _   
_ _ И всё же, именно "Энтерпрайз" отправили испытывать опытный образец нового оружия.  _ _   
_ _ Дэвиду пришлось работать под началом своего отца, и в конце концов он даже стал испытывать к Кёрку нечто вроде уважения.  _ _   
_ _ Большего и не требовалось. _   
  
Кёрк подошёл к интеркому и нажал кнопку.    
\- В ближайшие несколько часов для всех мы умерли! - сказал адмирал.    
Спок кашлянул, пряча смешок. Если бы Тиберий только знал...    
  
_ Адептов колинара обучали не чувствовать боль и не испытывать эмоций. В этом им помогал простой силлогизм. "Мёртвое тело не испытывает никаких ощущений...", - говорили им наставники, - "...следовательно, ваше тело должно умереть, чтобы ваш разум достиг совершенства."  _ _   
_ _ Агонайзер, применяемый в имперском флоте, был детской игрушкой по сравнению с теми изощрёнными орудиями пытки, которые использовались монахами Гола. Но наставники знали своё дело - символическая "смерть" тела пробуждала в адептах невероятные возможности разума. Кстати, даже постигшие учение не до конца, более не испытывали Времени Ярости. Что, впрочем, вполне логично - мёртвое тело не знает никаких желаний.  _ _   
_ _ Через несколько лет обучения адепт превращался в совершенного убийцу - хладнокровного, не ведающего страха, не знающего жалости, не испытывающего угрызений совести, не имеющего личных привязанностей. К тому же, особые ментальные техники, составляющие практику колинара, позволяли адепту, достигшему совершенства, выживать в любых условиях... или убивать мыслью на расстоянии.  _ _   
_ _ Спок прервал своё обучение - в его разум проник зов Виджера.  _ _   
_ _ Но кое-чему вулканец всё же научился... _   
  
***    
  
Спок и Маккой только что покинули лабораторию научного отдела, где пытались понять, что же всё-таки происходит на Генезисе, какие процессы пошли не так, как было запланировано.    
  
Турболифт вздрогнул и остановился. Погас свет, и голос инженера Скотта проговорил:    
  
\- Потерпите несколько минут, парни! Я сейчас всё налажу...    
  
***    
  
Доктора Маккоя терзали смутные сомнения. Адмирал Кёрк в последнее время вёл себя... странно. Вместо того, чтобы, в соответствии со званием, пребывать в свите Императора, или в штабе Звёздного Флота, Тиберий вернулся на "Энтерпрайз". К своему остроухому любовнику, атипичная пневмония ему в глотку!..    
  
Вулканец никогда не вызывал у доктора доверия. А теперь, после возвращения Спока из его "кулинарного техникума", Маккой и вовсе лишился сна и покоя. Он всё время ожидал от вулканца какой-нибудь пакости.    
  
И тогда Маккой раздобыл окольными путями редкий яд, убивающий вулканцев мгновенно. А потом, пообещав Скотти бутылку чистейшего медицинского спирта (для протирки самых интимных мест варп-двигателей, разумеется), договорился с инженером о "поломке".    
  
***    
... Вулканец почувствовал укол, и резкая боль разлилась по его телу. Он сразу же узнал симптомы воздействия смертельного яда. Маккой вонзил иглу прямо в середину имперского клейма - должно быть, долго тренировался, раз смог попасть гипошприцем куда надо в темноте. Спасения не было, Спок знал, что обречён...    
Опыт, полученный в монастыре пустыни Гол, где он изучал  _ колинар _ , помог ему. Он сумел немного замедлить течение своей крови.    
  
У Спока было всего несколько секунд, и он должен был верно распорядиться ими.    
Вулканец нашарил в темноте плечо Маккоя и притянул доктора поближе. Маккой, явно не ожидавший подобной прыти от того, кто должен был уже свалиться замёртво, хватал ртом воздух.    
Теряя сознание, Спок дотянулся слабеющими пальцами до виска Маккоя.    
\- Запомни! - прохрипел вулканец.    
И умер.    
  
***    
  
\- Адмирал! - взволнованно воскликнул Чехов, - Из каюты мистера Спока идут какие-то странные сигналы! Там кто-то есть!    
\- Там не может никого быть! - сорвался Кёрк. - Спок умер и похоронен на Генезисе, его каюта опечатана! Вы что, с ума все посходили после его смерти?!    
Разозлённый поведением русского, Кёрк пулей вылетел из кресла и рванул к турболифту. Всё же адмирал должен был проверить...    
\- Nu wot,- растерянно проговорил Чехов, показывая Скотти мигающую точку на экране.    
\- Думаешь, это Спок? - недоверчиво спросил инженер.    
Чехов кивнул:    
-...Или его призрак.    
Потом навигатор встал в драматическую позу и по русски продекламировал:    
-Tak on, lukavyj, prezlym zaplatil za predobrejshee? Sam zahotel tsarstvovat' i vsem vladeti? U-u! Povinen smerti!    
Похоже, не один только Маккой на этом корабле не доверял Споку...    
  
***    
  
...Войдя в каюту старшего помощника, Тиберий почти сразу услышал тихий голос.    
\- Почему ты оставил меня?.. - спросил его кто-то.    
Кёрк остолбенел. Это определённо был голос Спока.    
\- Вернись, - продолжал голос из темноты. - Помоги мне! Я должен подняться на гору Селейя, чтобы вернуть свою душу...    
\- Спок?! - спросил адмирал.    
Тот, кто вышел из полумрака к нему навстречу, определённо не был Споком.    
\- Боунз?! - изумлённо воскликнул Кёрк.    
Медик, глядя сквозь адмирала невидящими, безумными глазами, сделал ещё несколько шагов, с усилием переставляя одеревеневшие ноги.    
\- Джим! - воскликнул Маккой и, схватив Кёрка за запястье, повторил голосом Спока:    
\- Джим...    
  
***    
  
_ Вначале для Спока не существовало ничего, только тьма и пустота. Он даже не осознавал себя, был просто искоркой посреди огромной Вселенной.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Потом он обнаружил в неопределимой дали частичку себя, собственный след, оставленный когда-то. Он устремился к этой крохотной светящейся точке, а достигнув, действительно нашёл кусочек своего сознания, маленький росток, пустивший прочные корни... В чужом разуме. Осторожно, шаг за шагом, он захватывал контроль над телом, пока не смог окончательно завладеть им. Сознание его "носителя" было затуманено алкоголем, но тем не менее, Споку потребовалось приложить все свои силы, чтобы удержаться в этой голове. Теперь он мог смотреть чужими глазами, мог двигаться и говорить.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Спок немедленно отправился в свою каюту - а куда ещё?..  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ И как только порог каюты переступил Тиберий, Спок всё вспомнил и всё понял. Теперь он знал, как действовать дальше. _   
  
***    
  
\- Джим! - ещё раз повторил вулканец, пытаясь прорваться сразу через два сознания - Маккоя и Кёрка. Спок, мысленно ведя руку Маккоя, начертал на запястье Тиберия иероглиф собственного имени.    
...Глаза Кёрка широко распахнулись, на лице появилось отрешённое выражение. Тайник Спока открылся мгновенно.    
-Да, мой господин, - завороженно отозвался Тиберий.    
\- Отправляйся на планету Генезис, - Спок беззастенчиво воспользовался знаниями доктора. - Найди меня там, - приказал он Кёрку. - Помоги мне вернуться на Вулкан, к горе Селейя...    
\- Я всё сделаю, - покорно кивнул Кёрк.    
...Силы Спока, да и Маккоя тоже, иссякли.    
Врач рухнул в обморок...    
Адмирал, не обращая внимания на бесчувственного медика, решительно подошёл к интеркому.    
  
\- Курс на планету Генезис!    
  
***    
  
Маккой пришёл в себя и, оглядевшись, понял, что он в каюте адмирала.    
\- Сколько пальцев видишь? - Тиберий, заметив, что Маккой очнулся, присел рядом с лежащим доктором и поднял руку в вулканском приветствии.    
\- Что ещё за шутки? - проворчал Маккой и вдруг замер, осенённый догадкой. - Это всё Спок, да? Его работа?    
Доктор уже собрался было высказать, что он думает о вулканцах вообще, и об одном отдельно взятом остроухом мерзавце в частности, но что-то помешало ему. Странное ощущение возникло внутри, вызвав приступ тошноты. Глаза Маккоя закатились, и голос Спока произнёс его губами:    
\- Это катра, суть моего "я", то, что можно условно сравнить с вашим понятием души. Моя душа должна воссоединиться с моим телом... Джим, возьми меня, сей... - голос прервался. Маккой был всё так же недвижим.    
  
Тиберию не нужно было повторять дважды, особенно такие предложения.    
  
... Через несколько минут адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк с наслаждением трахал беспомощного начальника медицинского отдела, Леонарда Маккоя.    
  
***    
  
_... Момент наивысшего блаженства Спок ощущает вместе с ними. На пике страсти Кёрк и Маккой настолько поглощены друг другом, что для третьего не находится места. Всплеск эмоций отбрасывает сознание вулканца куда-то в космос.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _...Он открывает глаза в кромешной тьме и вначале пугается, но потом замечает сбоку от себя узкую полоску света.  _ _   
_ _ Спок руками раздвигает щель и, выпав наружу, освободившись из своего заточения, удивлённо рассматривает продолговатый чёрный ящик с закруглёнными краями, в котором он, оказывается, лежал.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Похоже, что удивительные свойства планеты Генезис частично вернули вулканца к жизни, а энергия сексуального контакта между Кёрком и Маккоем придала сил его сознанию.  _ _   
_ _ Вулканец пока в полубессознательном состоянии, он пытается встать и снова падает. Его бросает из стороны в сторону, как физически, так и ментально. Он то наблюдает со стороны за адмиральской каютой, где Тиберий всё ещё играет с Маккоем в зверя с двумя спинами, то снова переносится на планету, которая воскресила его.  _ _   
_ _ "Клеймо! Яд! Нужно удалить!" - Спок лихорадочно цепляется за обрывки ускользающих мыслей.  _ _   
_ _ Он достаёт кинжал - по счастью, кто-то решил, что даже в смерти Спок не должен расставаться с оружием. Разрезает руку, совершенно не боясь болевого шока. Он ведь умер - ещё раз, а мёртвые не чувствуют боли. Спок просто вырезает кусок плоти из левой руки, вместе с ненавистным символом Империи. Находит какие-то листья, обматывает ими рану... Вулканец ощущает, что зеленая биомасса Генезиса продолжает расти, изменяться, срастается с рукой, рана затягивается буквально на глазах.  _ _   
_ _ Теперь он свободен...  _ _   
_ _ Но ему ещё нужно выбраться с планеты.  _ _   
_ _...Спок бредёт по снегу, пробирается сквозь буйные джунгли, не зная дороги и не ведая цели.  _ _   
_ _ Наконец он видит неподалёку два силуэта. Это, кажется, люди... Спок издаёт протяжный стон, пытаясь привлечь их внимание - на большее он пока не способен. _   
  
***    
\- Силы небесные! - восклицает Дэвид Маркус. - Да это же Спок!    
Он поворачивается к своей спутнице и спрашивает недоумённо:    
\- Разве он не умер?    
Саавик смотрит на вулканца с изумлением. Левый рукав его погребального савана разорван, на руке - глубокие царапины и потёки крови. Должно быть, Спок поранился об острые ветви или камни, пока шёл.    
Девушка осторожно прикасается к виску Спока.    
\- Его разум пуст, - сообщает она немного погодя.    
\- Похоже, это Генезис воскресил его тело, - говорит Дэвид не без гордости.    
\- Нам нужно немедленно доставить его на корабль! - обеспокоенно восклицает Саавик.    
\- Лучше бросим его здесь, - морщится Дэвид. - От вулканцев одни проблемы!.. - юноша тут же осекается. - Я не имел в виду тебя.    
\- Я вулканка только наполовину, - отрезает Саавик. - И Спок - тоже. Дэвид, - принимается она за уговоры, - я знаю, ты не очень-то рад тому, что твоим отцом оказался Джеймс Кёрк. Но подумай, он же сделает для тебя всё, что угодно, если мы вернём Спока!    
Маркус поджимает губы, обдумывая предложение.    
\- Ну ладно, - соглашается он наконец.    
  
***    
  
Кёрк и Маккой лежали на постели в каюте адмирала.    
  
Под правым глазом Тиберия красовался великолепнейший синяк. Маккой лежал сверху и слегка кусал капитана за пальцы, то и дело поглядывая на него, задиристо и с вызовом.    
\- ...Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло... - голосом, полным раскаяния, говорил Кёрк, хотя по всему было заметно, что ему ничуть не стыдно.    
\- Это всё вулканские штучки... - успокоил капитана Маккой.    
\- Выходит, я должен сказать Споку "спасибо"? Мы с тобой так давно не занимались сексом...    
Маккой, потянувшись вперёд, чуть прикусил капитанское ухо. Услышав последние слова Кёрка, доктор зарычал и, чуть сильнее сжав зубы, помотал головой. Потом он зашептал, почти касаясь губами потрёпанного и покрасневшего от укуса уха:    
\- Не говори со мной про Спока, а?    
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Тиберий. - Тогда... "Денобуланский язык" или "Махаон Маака"?    
\- "Сириус в зените", - предложил доктор. - Только для этого нужна смазка.    
\- Не вопрос. Ну-ка, слезь с меня...    
  
... Когда Сириус уже практически взошёл, в капитанской каюте зазвенел интерком.    
\- Я занят! - проорал Кёрк, не прерываясь.    
\- Капитан, - Ухура, судя по голосу, была взволнована и напугана. Такое случалось крайне редко. - К планете Генезис подошел корабль Федерации. Это клингоны, капитан!    
\- К чёрту клингонов!    
Поскольку Кёрк, увлечённый процессом, так и не подошёл к интеркому, его никто не услышал, и голос Ухуры продолжал:    
\- Они выходят на связь!    
Сквозь помехи донёсся хриплый голос:    
\- Я капитан Круг, и я знаю, кто ты, знаменитый адмирал Кёрк, Безжалостный Тиберий! Я думаю, ты должен знать имя того, кто разрушит твои планы, имперская мразь! У меня трое твоих людей...    
\- Капитан! Здесь Дэвид... с ним всё в порядке. И ещё здесь один знакомый вам вулканец... - Кёрк узнал голос Саавик. "Там его сын!" - понял он. И... неужели Спок?..    
Связь с планетой прервалась. В каюте капитана воцарилась гнетущая тишина.    
\- Пиздец, - сказал Маккой, потому что у Кёрка не нашлось слов от возмущения.    
  
...Через три минуты они оба уже ехали в турболифте - Кёрк, растрёпанный, покрасневший и злой, и Маккой, закутанный в простыню, как в римскую тогу и пытающийся спешно натянуть штаны.    
\- Боунз, - срывающимся голосом спросил Кёрк, - как ты думаешь, Спок действительно там, на планете? Он... жив?    
\- Чёрт его знает, - медик, наконец, справился с одеждой и уже завязывал кушак. - По крайней мере, здесь, - он постучал себя по черепу, - его нет. Вернее, я чувствую иногда какие-то... отголоски его присутствия... Словно Спок подходит близко-близко... а потом он снова пропадает.    
\- Не отпускай его, Боунз... - попросил Кёрк умоляюще.    
  
***    
Спока лихорадило. Планета умирала, он чувствовал это. Материя Генезиса, исцелившая вулканца, теперь убивала его изнутри.    
Спок полулежал на земле, пребывая всё в том же состоянии, в котором его нашли. Он что-то видел и слышал, но вряд ли осознавал...    
... - Зарождение новой жизни! - тем временем говорил клингон Круг. - Ваш "Генезис" - это величайшее изобретение! Если бы этот прибор попал к учёным Федерации...    
\- Вообще-то изначально он назывался "Армагеддон" - проинформировал клингона Дэвид. - И предназначался для уничтожения. И видите, чем всё кончилось... - юноша повёл рукой вокруг.    
\- У вас, имперцев, всё через жопу... - поморщился Круг. - Послушай, парень, - обратился клингон к Маркусу, - переходи на сторону Федерации?.. Ты откроешь нам секрет "Генезиса"...    
\- Но я не владею всей информацией... - запротестовал Дэвид, - Я только...    
Было заметно, что молодой учёный колеблется... или просто очень боится. Губы Дэвида дрожали.    
"Трус, - подумала Саавик с презрением. - Трус и предатель..." Сама она готова была скорее умереть, чем выдать секреты Империи.    
  
...Спок, безучастно наблюдающий за происходящим, видел, как девушка вырвала у высокого, мощного мужчины оружие - клингонский бат'лет. Видел, как она вонзила широкую, заострённую и зазубренную полосу металла в грудь худого, светловолосого юноши. Видел, как кровь юноши хлещет из раны. Слышал какие-то неразборчивые крики, ругательства, голоса, звучавшие из ниоткуда.    
Спок устало прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их через какое-то время, то увидел на предзакатном небе умирающей планеты падающую звезду.    
Рациональный, логический ум вулканца заключил бы, что это всего лишь некое твёрдое тело, входящее в верхние слои атмосферы, с рассчитываемой траекторией, и так далее...    
... Но сейчас, находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, Спок не был способен мыслить логически.    
Поэтому он просто загадал желание.    
"Домой!" - попросил он искренне, от всего сердца.    
  
***    
-...Живучий, козёл, - сказал Маккой, потирая гудящую голову.    
Спок, стоящий перед ним, недоумённо поднял бровь.    
\- В гробу я видал и тебя, и все ваши вулканские приколы! - с досадой воскликнул доктор.    
  
Т'Лар, вулканская жрица, свершила над ними древний ритуал воссоединения души и тела, фал-тор пан, ритуал, который не проводился более тысячи лет.    
Спок, к которому вернулась его  _ катра _ , заново привыкал к собственному телу. Вулканец осторожно прикоснулся рукой к собственному плечу, дотронулся до губ, провёл пальцами по изогнутой брови, погладил бородку. Наконец Спок обратил внимание на своё левое запястье. На руке был шрам, выглядевший так, словно ему уже несколько лет. Спок положил сверху правую ладонь... и вспомнил.    
__ Теперь он свободен!   
Для полного счастья вулканцу недоставало только одного.    
И этот один не замедлил появиться.    
\- Наше солнышко пришло! - встретил его Маккой.    
Спок поднял голову, и встретился глазами с улыбающимся человеком.    
\- Джим... - произнёс вулканец. - Тебя зовут... Джим.    
\- Да, - сказал Кёрк и улыбнулся ещё шире.    



	7. Эпилог. Последний рубеж

Терранская империя, Земля, парк Йосемити

В темноте у костра сидели трое мужчин.   
Они так долго были знакомы, так много пережили вместе, что можно было бы назвать их друзьями, если не знать, какого рода чувства их связывали.   
Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк наслаждался собственной славой. Для «Энтерпрайз - 1701А» он выпросил у Звёздного флота капёрское свидетельство, и уже через год его стали называть некоронованным Императором Альфа-квадранта   
Леонард Маккой терпеть не мог космос и ненавидел Спока. Но «Энтерпрайз» оставалась для него идеальным безопасным местом. На этом корабле служили негодяи и убийцы, но, войдя к ним в доверие, доктор мог не опасаться за свою жизнь. И что, может быть, более важно - эти люди тоже доверяли ему свои жизни без опаски.

 

По непроницаемому лицу Спока, как всегда, ничего нельзя было прочесть. В отличие от своих ровесников-людей, вулканец почти не постарел. Однако полная опасностей и приключений жизнь космического флибустьера и на нём оставила свои следы.    
В настоящий момент левый глаз Спока был скрыт за металлической заплаткой. Это был след недавних событий.    
  
***    
-...Я помогу тебе забыть о боли и стать свободным. Я знаю путь к Ша-ка-ри...    
\- Да ты псих, братец, - сквозь зубы проговорил Спок.    
Его собеседник, этот кареглазый, безбородый и, гром его разрази, улыбающийся вулканец смотрел сквозь Спока куда-то в вечность. Во взгляде его были мудрость, понимание и всепрощение. Это был Сайбок.    
Сайбок, брат-близнец, о котором Спок давно и думать забыл, оказался жив, но, похоже, окончательно свихнулся.    
  
...Когда Сарек отказался от второго сына, его, под именем Сайбок, отдали на воспитание в монастырь. Т'Пау даже соединила его узами с девушкой, очевидно, полагая, что жар крови выжжет остатки воспоминаний. По всей видимости, жрица действительно вычеркнула из памяти Сайбока несколько лет. Причем сделала это так основательно, что его Время Ярости наступило значительно позже срока. Т'Принг, суженая Сайбока, выбрала другого. Сайбоку оставалось только вернуться в монастырь, чтобы пройти обучение и стать адептом колинара. Он же предпочёл сбежать в пустыню, где и пропал на долгие годы.    
И теперь он вернулся. Вернулся во главе толпы восторженных идиотов, которым он промыл мозги, и теперь они были готовы следовать за ним повсюду. Когда-то расставшийся с частью своей памяти, Сайбок предлагал и другим забыть о боли. Его телепатические способности позволяли стереть любое воспоминание. В этом, с точки зрения Спока, не было ничего предосудительного.    
Но Сайбоку потребовался космический корабль, и он захватил «Энтерпрайз». Ему нужны были все технические возможности легендарного флагмана Империи, чтобы добраться до несуществующего места за краем Вселенной.    
Ша-ка-ри, легендарный недостижимый источник силы, место, где воплощаются самые дерзкие мечты, где можно найти ответ на все вопросы. Слово «недостижимый» Сайбок, похоже, пропустил мимо своих острых ушей.    
... И теперь он пытался склонить на свою сторону Спока.    
  
_ Забегая вперёд, "Энтерпрайз" всё-таки удалось прорваться за границы вселенной.  _ __   
_ Они нашли Ша-ка-ри, Шамбалу, Эдем... Прекрасную планету... на которой навеки остался Сайбок. Он нашёл легендарный источник Силы. Вернее, очередное энергетическое существо, капризное, называющее себя всемогущим богом... и бессильное. Странный тип, окружённый всполохами молний, был заперт на планете. Он очень хотел выбраться, и для его цели вполне подходил "Энтерпрайз". Когда Кёрк выразил своё несогласие, "бог" попросту отшвырнул его, словно букашку. Спок попытался встать на защиту адмирала и тоже заработал энергетический удар - молния мгновенно выжгла ему левый глаз.  _ __   
_ Тогда Сайбок сказал: "Я освобожу тебя" - и шагнул в самый центр аномалии.  _ __   
_ Они тут же исчезли, и вулканец и "бог", и оставалось только гадать, куда они пропали. _   
  
***    
  
\- И это всё, что ты помнишь? - презрительно спросил Спок у брата, глядя на стену, где воображение Сайбока нарисовало для всех какую-то пещеру, Сарека, стоящего возле камней, и женщину, которая на этих камнях лежала.    
Призрачный Сарек держал на руках новорожденного мальчика с острыми ушками.    
\- Слишком человек... - говорил вполголоса Сарек, не очень походивший на счастливого отца.    
\- Разве ты не желаешь освободиться от тяготящих тебя воспоминаний? - мягко вопросил Сайбок.    
\- Нет, не желаю, - ответил Спок, - потому что эти воспоминания не имеют никакого отношения ко мне. И к тому же, братец, - чуть заметно усмехнулся Спок, - я уже свободен...    
  
***    
Он действительно перестал быть собственностью Империи. Империя считала Спока мёртвым, а Кёрк не спешил разубеждать официальные власти.    
Спок полагал, что потеря глаза - вполне приемлемая цена за то, что он получил взамен...    
  
_ Аушем и Немут, сливавшиеся разумом и телом, были схвачены, подвергнуты пыткам и приговорены к вечному заточению. Их враги, противники учения Сурака, выжгли Немуту глаза. Тогда Аушем попросил:  _ __   
_ \- Я должен увидеть вашу гибель и ваше поражение, но я вряд ли смогу дожить до рассвета. Возьмите мой глаз, пусть хотя бы он увидит всё это...  _ __   
_ Его немедля лишили одного глаза. Незрячий Немут протянул свою руку к Аушему, и тот коснулся пальцев возлюбленного своими пальцами. И в тот же миг их катры покинули тела, и никто не сохранил их для Ковчега. Так умерли "переплетённые", но это не конец истории.  _ __   
_ Один из их врагов взял глаз Аушема как трофей и вскоре потерял рассудок. В припадке безумия этот вулканец прирезал половину своих соратников. В редкие минуты ясности рассудка он кричал, что катры обоих "переплетённых" поселились в его сознании, что Аушем и Немут говорят с ним... Ему, конечно же, никто не верил. Когда враг умер в мучениях, и последними словами его были слова: "Это месть, я отравлен", из чего заключили, что он считает виновником своей гибели Аушема, ибо это имя означает "яд".  _ __   
_ Хотя, если подумать логически, скорее всего, это был просто сепсис. _   
  
Нет, конечно, Спок даже не думает, что потерянный возле аномалии глаз позволит ему теперь заглянуть разумом за грань бытия, или что-нибудь вроде...    
Вулканцу вполне хватает осознания того, что он способен изменить ход истории... руками Тиберия, разумеется. Драгоценная жемчужина всё ещё хранится в подсознании Кёрка, и достаточно одного слова Спока, чтобы некоронованный Император Альфа-квадранта выполнил любой приказ вулканца, бывшего раба.    
Но Спок не станет пока произносить заветного слова. Тиберий и сам неплохо справляется с разного рода помехами, появляющимися на его пути, и всегда умудряется выйти сухим из воды.    
Зато (вулканец прикрывает глаза, вспомнив), даже после ритуала разделения, он всё ещё частично связан с Маккоем. Спок может слышать мысли доктора, он знает, что Маккой его ненавидит. Но ненависть - эмоция почти такой же силы, что и любовь, и доставляет не меньше наслаждения...    
Вулканец осторожно тянется мыслями к сознанию Маккоя и напоминает доктору: "Я здесь!"    
Неожиданное вторжение в разум заставляет Маккоя поперхнуться, его рука, держащая кружку, вздрагивает, и доктор расплёскивает драгоценное виски.    
Маккой сужает глаза и фыркает, глядя на Спока, но вслух ничего не говорит. Бесполезно.    
Спок с усмешкой смотрит на Маккоя, Маккой смотрит себе под ноги, а Тиберий смотрит в костёр.    
Эта идиллия напоминает затишье перед бурей.    
Так оно и есть.    
Через некоторое время Кёрк, до сих пор обвиняющий клингонов в смерти своего сына (Дэвид был зарезан бат'летом, а других аргументов Тиберий не слышит), разнесёт в пыль Кронос, родную планету клингонов. Федералы немного побарахтаются, но потом, разбитые и униженные, приползут к трону Императора. Клингоны присоединятся к Империи, преумножив славу могущественного государства.    
"Энтерпрайз", разумеется, выступит во главе этого фарса. Его поддержит «Эксельсиор», командовать которым будет Сулу.    
Да, Сулу всё-таки получил свой собственный корабль, и адмирал Кёрк лично подписал рапорт о переводе, отрекомендовав японца командованию, как вполне подходящего мерзавца.    
  
Но это всё в будущем, а пока они сидят, наслаждаясь тишиной ночного леса.    
  
***    
Объединённая Федерация планет, Земля, парк Йосемити.    
  
В темноте у костра сидели трое мужчин.    
Они так долго были знакомы, их так многое объединяло...    
Они прошли огонь и воду, переживали приключения и невзгоды, они были вместе - в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии...    
Они были друзьями, эти два человека и вулканец, и давно научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, с полувзгляда.    
Вот, пожалуйста - доктор Маккой поперхнулся и расплескал своё виски. Спок тут же подсел чуть ближе, поддержал дрогнувшую, было, руку, одарил доктора заботливым взглядом. И встретил ответный взгляд, полный молчаливой благодарности.    
Теперь всё в порядке, и они просто сидят, наслаждаясь тишиной ночного леса. Спок смотрит на Маккоя, Маккой уставился на пламя костра, а Джим глядит в небо.    
  
***    
  
_ Они связаны нитью общей судьбы...  _ __   
_ Звёздная дорога, в какой бы Вселенной ни пролегала, рано или поздно снова сведёт их вместе. И они узнают друг друга, пусть не с первого, но со второго взгляда - точно, в каком бы обличии ни были. Узнают по мельчайшим жестам, словам, привычкам... Потому что они давно уже видят не внешность, а души друг друга.  _ __   
_ И как бы ни менялись обстоятельства, одежда, имена и названия, одно остаётся неизменным.  _ __   
_ В мириадах параллельных Вселенных сейчас трое сидят у костра, глядя в ночное небо.  _ _   
_ __ И звёзды отражаются в их глазах.

_ Звёзды... или Бездна. _

 


End file.
